The Many Ways Of Love
by grayskies29
Summary: This is a "continuation" of book mostly. Sorry but David is not the winner in this one, but he does get married, in fact an odd number people end up in wedded bliss. Maybe I'll do something not so cheery next time. Please review when you read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I guess you could consider this a continuation of the book, so that means Fairlight and Lundy and Tom McHone are dead and Christy has barely survived typhoid fever. Sometime I will also attempt to wrap up the TV series if I can do more than one story at a time. Hopefully I won't get too confused. I will post whatever I have done whenever it gets done, hoping for a chapter a day. This one is probably going to be slow at first. Please review. It's my first try.

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

Chapter One

I fluttered my heavy, gritty eyelids open, tried to focus on the man who loved me. His joyful exclamation had brought a thunderous noise from behind the door to my room. The door burst open with a loud bang, nearly like a rifle shot. I tried to turn my head to see who had approached in such haste but the movement was too much. It seemed to take a tremendous effort to move my head more than a little.

" Neil, what is it? Is she..?" It was Miss Alice. She sounded almost terrified.

" No, she's going to be fine. She's just woken up." Doctor MacNeill sounded as if he was in shock. Miss Alice's face hovered close to mine. I wanted to talk to her, to tell her I had see Fairlight and I was going to join her, but someone called me back because I was _loved_. I tried to open my mouth to speak but my mouth was so dry and I was so weak no sound came out.

" It's alright, don't speak just yet. Thee needs thy rest, Miss Huddleston." she said soothingly and placed her hand lightly on my shoulder. There was another voice behind her, talking now in a loud, booming voice. David.

" She's out of danger then, Doc?"

" No, no there's still risks, remember Lundy?'' Doctor MacNeill sounded again very professional. " There's also a risk of a relapse, but after about two weeks she should be well enough…" His voice trailed off. _Well enough to do what_, I wondered. The doctor was moving out of my line of vision, running his fingers through his hair in his characteristic way of his.

"Perhaps we should discuss these things out in the hall." He motioned to the door. Miss Alice rose from my bed. " Rest, Christy. We will return soon," she said as she softly closed the door behind her.

My eyelids were starting to droop closed again. I did not want to sleep. I needed to say so many things. I needed to tell Dr. MacNeill thank you for saving my life. It was his prayer, his _love_ for me that brought me back. My heart was beating faster. It was so exciting. I had to tell him I loved him too, but I was so tired. I let my eyelids lower; it was no use fighting them any longer. I could still hear their voices in the hallway behind my door. They really were not trying to be too quite. The voices were charged with so much emotion, I couldn't help but listen.

"She was _dead_, can't you understand that. There was no heartbeat, no breath, nothing! I've seen it happen so many times before. She was _dead_ and she came _back_. I couldn't do anything for her but pray, and she came _back_!" Dr. MacNeill's voice sounded frantic and emotional.

" You prayed and she came back to life." It was David's voice now. He sounded flat and almost sarcastic. " Really. It was just a coincidence. You probably just missed something. You haven't slept in days. You probably just imagined someth.." David's sour voice was cut off mid sentence.

"No. She was dead!"

"I believe you Neil. Something had to move you to pray and it would have to have been God Himself to bring thee to thy knees. We should go back in and tend to Christy. " Miss Alice was always the voice of reason.

I wondered why David refused to believe Dr. MacNeill. A believer not believing and a non- believer believing, how odd? I heard the door open again, much more softly this time. I heard David's footstep retreat down the steps.

" Neil, I'll tend to her now. Rest and I'll get you when thee are needed." Her voice was tender and I could imagine her resting her hands on the Doctor's broad, muscular shoulders.

"I can't leave her." Neil stated simply.

"Please rest. It is in God's hands now as it has always been. Thee knows that now and has seen His work firsthand many times before."

"I have been too blind or unwilling to see it, but I saw clearly for the first time today. I …" He stopped, his voice too thick to continue.

"Rest Neil, please for her sake." I heard his hesitant footsteps retreat to the door and down the stairs.

Miss Alice sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Christy Huddleston thee are a miracle. Sleep and get well." She smiled down at me and I drifted off to sleep.

The days melted into each other because I slept so much. Alice or Doctor MacNeill was usually by my side when I was awake. Occasionally, Miss Ida was there with a bowl of broth or gruel in her hands. She seemed so much gentler and less agitated for some reason. Surprisingly, David only visited me a few times and he stayed only briefly. He must be busy, I thought, but it sure was a strange way to act toward someone you considered yourself engaged to. I wanted to ask him. I wanted to ask so many things. I got so tired so easily that I still didn't talk much. The effort to talk for long drained me. Many times fingers were placed on my lips to keep them from moving.

Eventually, I woke one morning feeling truly rested and refreshed. I found I was able to sit up in bed on my own. I peered out the window to see the sun high in the sky. It was afternoon, I guessed, since my clock had been moved from my night table. I longed to get some fresh air and debated if I should try to open the window. I held my breath listening. It seemed that I was alone for the moment. Gingerly, I swung my legs off the side of the bed. I stopped and listened for anyone coming up the stairs. Still no one so I slowly stood up, hanging on to the chair beside the bed. Gradually I made my way to the window and pushed it open a bit. I filled my lungs with the cool mountain air. The leaves were nearly gone from the trees. They were starting to color the last time I remembered. I heard hoof beats approaching the mission house and saw Dr. MacNeill's horse approaching. As swiftly as I could I made my way back to bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes like a naughty child who has been watching for Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. Minutes later I heard him greet Ida, who must have been in the kitchen and had not heard my movements, and then his footfalls on the stairs. Seconds later the door swung open and he entered my room. I dared to open my eyes. I could finally speak to him about what I overheard in his prayer.

"Good afternoon, Miss Huddleston. Pleasant sleep?" He dropped his saddlebags by my bed and swiftly sat down in the chair by my bed.

"Yes. I did sleep well. I feel so much better. What day is it? How long have I been ill? When can I get up? When can I teach school?" I burst forth with all the pent up questions.

Dr. MacNeill smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling. He ran his hand through those unruly golden red curls of his before he answered me.

"Well now one at a time. Let's see…" he paused thinking, "I think you fell ill on October were sick for…eleven days. You've been fever free for eight days making this November 8th. And no, you cannot be out of bed until you've been free of fever for two weeks. You've made it about halfway so far. As for teaching school, I'll have to talk to Alice about that." He finished crisply. Reaching down into his saddlebags, he removed his stethoscope and thermometer. He placed the thermometer in my mouth before I had the chance to ask any more questions.

As he pulled the covers down off of my chest, I blushed and turned my head away from his face. He laughed suddenly, "Now there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I have seen nearly everyone in this Cove in various states of undress, its part of my job description. It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

I turned my head back towards him and thought I saw the faintest hint of a blush on his lined cheeks. Did I make him blush? I stared at him puzzling over this as he removed the thermometer from my mouth, looked at it, shook it and cleaned it on an alcohol- laden cloth. "No fever, very good, Miss Huddleston. If you'll excuse me, I have some more patients to check on here and there. I'll be return later this evening." With that, he picked up his saddlebags and went out the door. I looked at the door stunned and confused. Neil MacNeill was always so confusing to me. I sank back on my pillows, suddenly tired.

Later that evening, I could hear voices in the parlor. I couldn't make them out clearly, but I just had a feeling that they ere talking about me. I crept quietly out of bed, out the door and to the top of the steps so I could hear them better.

"I think we need to send her back to Asheville." It was Doctor MacNeill. I thought I heard a sigh and I could imagine that he was now squeezing the ends of his hair. "She's going to try to do too much too soon. I really think its better that she leave here." He didn't sound so convinced of that idea, I thought.

"I agree, Neil. We have already cancelled the start of school because of the typhoid fever outbreak and until Christy gets well enough to teach it will nearly be time for the holiday break. I think we should just keep the school closed until after the New Year." Miss Alice sounded as if she had already made up her mind.

They couldn't really be discussing this without me. I didn't want to go back to Asheville. I belonged here with them, with my students. They must be so worried about me. I shuddered, suddenly chilled. I wondered how many students would be coming back to me. The voices below me continued on.

"Somebody will have to accompany her. I'll do it." David volunteered. "I'm not needed here nearly as much."

"No need to hurry about whom will take her. We still have almost another week yet to see if the fever is going to come back. I'll take her. How could you help her if she fell ill again? You barely could bring yourself to her side when she was lying on death's doorstep." Doctor MacNeill was starting to sound angry.

"Perhaps if _you_ weren't beside her every waking minute like a lovesick schoolboy, I would have been there for her. Honestly, you have been spending a lot of time alone with Christy even before she was so sick. It's almost inappropriate for a _friend_." David retorted tersely.

"What is it exactly that are you implying man?!" Doctor MacNeill was shouting now.

Why wasn't Miss Alice calming them down? I wish they would stop arguing about me. Why was David so jealous about Doctor MacNeill's relationship with me? I had to stop them before one of them got hurt. I moved forward to go down the steps when everything lurched forward and spun crazily. Before I knew it the floor rose up to met me.

Strong arms lifted me from the floor and carried me back to my bed. I opened my eyes and Doctor MacNeill's face swam before mine with thermometer ready to thrust in my mouth. I heard shuffling from the door and knew that Alice and David and probably Ida were waiting there. Doctor MacNeill removed the thermometer, looked at it and scowled.

"She's got a fever of 102 degrees. Ida, bring me some fresh cool water and some clean rags." Doctor MacNeill said tensely. I heard the group at the door move into action. Doctor MacNeill turned his attention back to me

"What in did you think you were doing out of bed?" He started to say angrily. He stopped and the anger in his eyes was replaced by concern.

"I sorry, but I heard shouting. I had to see what it was about." I was nearly choked up.

"That's Grantland's fault. Don't worry about it now." He stopped talking as Ida entered the room. He gave her his instructions and left. Maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe I was still delirious from fever when I heard him saying he loved me. I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to see Doctor MacNeill looking out the window. He turned when he heard me stirring. He crossed the space between the window and my bed in two quick strides to take my temperature.

Taking the thermometer and looking at it he said lightly, "Better than last night but still not great. When you're better, you _are_ going back to Asheville so you can rest." His last words came out almost as a sigh and perhaps I imagined it, but it looked like there were tears in his eyes.

"But I want to stay here. I can't leave yet, I've got so much to do." I said helplessly. Doctor MacNeill had returned to the window, his back towards me. He was silent for a while. Finally he said, "It is because you are stubborn and won't listen that you are going back to Asheville. You'll get in less trouble there than here." I sighed. I did not want to fight with him. Reluctantly I gave my consent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own the rights to Christy the novel, TV Series or Movies. This is a work of fan fiction and to be used for entertainment only. I seek no profit.

Chapter Two

Christy journey to Asheville

I could only watch helplessly from my bed as Ida and Miss Alice packed my things. I was still tired and weak from my latest bout of fever. I had to have another two weeks of rest until Dr. MacNeill declared me fit to travel. It would be the first of December when I got home. My birthday was the 4th. I had wondered what a birthday would be like in Cutter Gap, if anyone would remember. I did hope that Mother hadn't planned any festivities for that day. I didn't think I could stand a party in my honor so soon after my arrival. Dr. MacNeill hadn't even allowed me visitors before I left. That had left me heartbroken and angry with him. I longed to see at least the Spencer children, to give them some comfort for their mother's loss, but no my captor would not allow it.

Or rather, _my captors_, since David was equally stern about the visitor policy and Miss Ida and Miss Alice seemed to have little influence on the situation. My captors would be accompanying me back to Asheville. I did not relish this idea at all. At one time I could remember enjoying time alone with the Doctor, but ever since his bedside confession he had been acting so differently toward me. Not in the way I expected he would, anyway. I had envisioned him telling the world that he loved me and he found his way back to God, but, alas, nothing. I truly could not understand him at all. I found him to be more infuriating and difficult than I had before my illness. I thought I loved him too, but apparently I had no idea what love was. I … well, I was just a silly girl getting over her young heart's crushes, I supposed. Of course, there was David too. He was just as puzzling as the Doctor was, never acting the way I thought a man in love should act. Yes, I was not in love with anyone I assured myself. I knew nothing about love anyhow.

"Did we get everything, Christy, child?" Miss Alice asked tenderly. I knew she hated to see me go back to Asheville.

"Yes, I believe so. I will be coming back in January, that isn't so far off from now." I wasn't sure whose fears I was trying to soothe, Miss Alice's or mine.

"I'll tell David that you're ready." Ida turned and went down the stairs. I could hear their voices below. It seemed that David and Dr. MacNeill were in a deep conversation as it took Miss Ida several tries to interrupt them.

"Thee are not prepared to leave yet?" Miss Alice questioned lightly. She moved to set on the bed with me.

"Yes I know that I should be back in Asheville with my parents. I know they have been worried about me. But I know my work here is not finished yet and I'll come back soon. I'm just not looking forward to the trip, I guess." I finished softly.

" Well with those two arguing and bickering about your care, I can certainly understand why thee does not wish to be stuck on a train for six hours with them. I know thee will return to us, of that I have no doubt. Perhaps a prayer would be comforting?" I nodded and we joined hands and bowed our heads and prayed a silent prayer. David's footsteps stirred us from our position.

"Ready?" He had my trunk in hand. I reached to pick up my school satchel. I did have the strength to carry that at least. I nodded and David whisked my trunk down the stairs. Miss Alice led me down the stairs.

By the time I reached the porch, the wagon was already loaded and Dr. MacNeill and David were waiting. David was already in the driver's seat holding the reins to Prince and Buttons. I sighed, that meant that Dr. MacNeill would help me into the wagon. He lifted me into the wagon like I was a sack full of air. It didn't surprise me much. I had always been a little on the thin side, but the typhoid had left me painfully thin. Mother would be in a terror when she saw how thin I had become. Dr. MacNeill was wrapping layers of warm quilts around me. His hands lingered, but he still said nothing. And with a final wave good-bye to Alice and Ida, we were off.

The trip to El Pano was silent for the most part. I was more than happy to take in the winter scene unfolding all around me. The sky was a heavy gray that promised snow. The air held the scent of snow, a fresh cold nose tingling scent. It had to be one of my favorite smells I had discovered since coming to Cutter Gap and there were plenty of unpleasant ones I found as well. The smell of coming snow and the mountains after the rain were ones I could never get enough of. I must have sighed audibly just then for I was confronted by, "Are you well?" from either side of me.

"I'm fine." I replied as crispy as the air around us, rolling my eyes. I sighed again in frustration.

"Well she certainly hasn't lost any of that fire." Dr. MacNeill chuckled. He had pulled a pipe out of his coat and proceeded to fill and light it. This pipe was a comical looking corncob one. It looked ludicrous, not at all like something Dr. MacNeill should be using. I wondered what happened to his other one, the heirloom one that had survived centuries. With a start, I remember that it had broken during my illness. _I hope he gets a new one in Ashville. He looks so out of character now._

A light snow flurry danced around our wagon as we proceeded down the mountains toward El Pano. I watched the snowflakes with glee, more than happy to ignore my travel companions. The closer we got to El Pano the snow began to taper off and was soon replaced by a light fine drizzle. It was like traveling into a different world. I was going to miss the mountains more than anything while in Asheville I thought.

By the time the train had arrived, I was exhausted. I tried hard to summon the strength to walk onto the train with my own power but failed heartily. David had boarded already to get our seats. With a swift certainty, Dr. MacNeill swept me off of my feet and carried me onto the train. My startled blue eyes met his sparkling hazel ones and for a moment I was lost. _How interesting his eyes were._ I mussed. They could be very expressive one minute then clouded the next. _Conflicted, just like the color. Unsure of how to be and finally just were._ I let out my breath not realizing I had held it in the first place.

"Did I hurt you?" Dr. MacNeill's eyes were now concerned. I broke our gaze and said absently, "No, just exhausted." We had reached our seat and he placed me gently on the worn velvet cushion and sat down beside me. David looked at us with trepidation.

"She's exhausted, she'll be fine. Do you have the food Ida sent with us? Perhaps we all should eat before we get underway." I was actually relieved that Dr. MacNeill deflected David's worry. David passed around the cold chicken and honey drenched biscuits as the train slowly chuffed its way from El Pano. I could almost feel my heart break pulling away from the mountains that I knew so well. I kept my head turned to the window so my companions could not see my eyes fill with tears. I laid my cheek to the chilly glass and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep.

I didn't flinch when I felt Dr. MacNeill's large hand touch the exposed flesh on the inward curve of my wrist. I was nearly asleep and didn't care to put up an argument over my health yet again. I continued to slide gratefully into a dream filled slumber with his warm hand over mine. I dreamed I was a snowflake dancing high above the mountains. Rising and falling, moving this way and that, it was a wonderful dream. While I dreamt, the train, picking up speed, moved on toward Asheville.


	3. Chapter 3

MWL3

Chapter Three

Christy in Asheville

I felt the train beginning to slow to a meager chuff. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that it was raining in Asheville. There was probably a fine fresh dusting of snow in Cutter Gap. I bit back a sigh, missing my mountains so much already. I peered out of the corner of my eyes to see my traveling companions. David had his long, lanky legs nearly stretched into the aisle, dosing peacefully. Dr. MacNeill's hand still lightly rested on my wrist, but he was awake. He looked almost grim with his eyes gazing steadily forward and his mouth set firmly. I wonder why he looked so tormented. The train would be arriving at the station soon, so I decided to make it known that I was awake. I shifted my weight and cleared my throat gently. David's eyes opened wide and he pulled his legs out of the aisle. Dr. MacNeill dropped my wrist like it was a hot fire poker. All eyes were on me. I did have to stifle a small giggle. Even though I believed neither man really loved _me_, I did rather like having two men at my beck and call. Deep down I did know it was very wrong and eventually I would have to, at least give David an answer to his proposal, set both men right. I was too young to know my heart.

"I'm fine." I said, cutting off any conversation on my health. " We are here at the station." I moved to collect the small satchel I had carried on with me.

"Let me get that for you." Dr. MacNeill confiscated my bag from my hand and I let him without protest. "I'll wait for our baggage." He stated firmly. That meant David would be helping me from the train. I hoped I could muster the strength to walk on my own; I did not want David to carry me off of the train. I did not want to be in his arms, nor did I want my parents to see me in his arms.

David did lead me by the elbow off of the train. We waited until most of the other passengers cleared the coach, so I would not get jostled. My eyes scanned the platform for my parents. I sought my father's graying hair and one of my mother's outrageous hats. They were there by the ticket booth waiting a little stiffly. They were afraid of what I looked like. In truth I hadn't gazed at myself in the mirror more than I had too. I knew my brown hair had lost its shine and I was thin, pale and had deeply shadowed eyes. Their expressions changed as they saw David and me. They were relieved; I was coming back to them. Father's arms were around me in an instant.

"There's my Girlie. I'm so glad you are alright." I felt that I was nearly swallowed in his embrace, and my father wasn't a large man. Father dropped his arms to allow my mother to hug me. As usual she had on a large fashionable hat. I'm sure that it could have served as a lifeboat, should she ever need it. Tears were sparkling in her eyes. She didn't say anything as she hugged me gently. I knew she was glad to have me home, safe and sound. I also felt she knew that I would not be staying in Asheville forever. This was just for my recovery and a visit for the holidays, and nothing more. I sighed contentedly.

"I'm sorry. I really should introduce my traveling companions." I nearly laughed out loud, remembering that I had started out this journey thinking that they were my captors. "Mother, Father." I said turning to the man who stood behind my right shoulder. "This is Reverend David Grantland. David this is my father John Huddleston and my mother Anna Rudd-Huddleston." He greeted them heartily as I turned to look for Dr. MacNeill. He was standing a ways behind us with an assortment of luggage and trunks most of them were mine.

"Over there, " I waved my hand airily in the Doctor's direction "is Dr. Neil MacNeill." My father went to grasp Dr. MacNeill's hand.

"There's the man who saved my daughter's life." Dr. MacNeill looked almost embarrassed. _Well that's a change_, I thought. Mother had walked over to them.

"We've heard so much about you." Mother said kindly as she offered Dr. MacNeill he gloved hand. Had I really written so much about the Doctor in my letters home?

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Huddleston. You have a fine, strong daughter." Dr. MacNeill returned warmly.

"Neil, perhaps we should get return tickets while we are here." David was saying. He seemed to want to get right back on the train and leave.

" We hoped you both would stay on with us for a few days. You needn't rush off immediately." Mother graciously offered.

"I had hoped to stay a few days in order to collect a few supplies, if I'm not troubling you." Dr. MacNeill seemed relieved at the offer.

"Of course not. It would be an honor to have you as our guest." Mother was a perfect lady of Southern hospitality.

David was frowning no he was scowling. "I need to get back as soon as possible. I'll get a ticket now for tomorrow afternoon." He got into the adjacent ticket line.

"Dr. MacNeill let me help you with my daughter's things. She always was a heavy packer. We have a carriage nearby. I also have an umbrella there. I'll get it so Christy doesn't get wet. Anna, will you and Christy wait until Mr. Grantland gets his ticket?" Mother nodded. Father liked to get us moving.

In another few minutes we were off to my parents home on Montford Avenue. Mother and Father made polite conversation with David and Dr. MacNeill. I remained mostly silent, aside from few absent comments, watching the city pass me by. I was glad my parents had opted for a carriage and not one of the fancy motorcars that rushed on past us. How many more days did I have until I got back to Cutter Gap? It seemed like a lifetime to me. I turned my attention back to the group in the carriage, feeling someone's eyes on me. I raised my eyelashes to meet the Doctor's steady gaze. I fluttered my lashes back down on my cheeks like a curtain descending on a stage. My heart jumped in my chest.

Having settled her two guests in two rooms at the end of the upstairs hall, Mother was in her element. A late lunch would be served, she had announced, perhaps the gentlemen would like to relax and refresh before then. I had settled in my room, but lazily lounged on my bed. I was in no mood to unpack anything, perhaps Moira, Mother's maid, would help me later. I was not thinking of anything in particular, just staring vacantly at the swirls in the plaster on the ceiling. A soft, hesitant knock came to the door.

"Yes. Come in.", figuring that it was Moira or Mother who wanted to see if I needed anything. The door opened slightly. It was Dr. MacNeill. I sat up in a flash, rearranging my skirts so I didn't look so slovenly.

"I'm sorry. You weren't expecting me. I just came to see if you were alright." Honestly his excuse sounded quite lame. He must have known it because he was running his fingers through his hair. He looked very tired. I recalled again how much this typhoid fever outbreak had overworked him. He had lost a wife and child to it three years before. The fight against typhoid was a personal battle for him. He could use a few days in Asheville to unwind.

"You shouldn't worry about me so. My parents are here now. You've worked so hard, try and relax while you're here. I promise I'll follow your orders to the letter and not overexert myself. Remind Mother not to take me shopping before next week." I laid my hand lightly on his shoulder. I genuinely cared for him as a friend, I realized. I didn't want to see him so conflicted and tormented.

He smiled back at me, his eyes searching mine. What was he looking for? "Doctor's orders, I suppose, Miss Huddleston?" His eyes were laughing now too.

"You have been ordering me around so much, it's about time I gave you some of your own medicine. If you don't listen to me then Mother will bend you to her will." I laughed gaily. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't done it in weeks.

Mother's voice called us for lunch. Dr. MacNeill led me out of my room on his arm, still chuckling. As we entered the hall, the door to David's room opened. His face looked as dark as a thundercloud. I dropped the Doctor's arm as my smile faded. I was glad he was leaving tomorrow afternoon.

After a tense lunch, I hoped that my parents had not noticed I slipped away from everyone to Father's library. It was my favorite room in the house. I pursued the books on the shelves, not sure what I was looking for. Placed a hand on the rung of the library ladder thinking perhaps to scan the upper shelves. I didn't hear anyone enter the library.

"And just where do you think you are going Miss Huddleston?" It was Dr. MacNeill yet again. Couldn't I ever have a minute without him?

"I was just looking for a book." I agitated by his near constant presence. I cared about him, but that did not mean I wanted him doting on me constantly.

"Well tell me what you want and I'll get it for you." He said matter-of-factly.

" I don't know what I want. I was just looking. I think perhaps I'll take a nap instead." I hastily fled and went upstairs to my room.

I was tired from my exertion and glad to be alone. Moira had already been in and unpacked my things. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked ghastly. Perhaps at dinner I should wear some rouge so not to look so garish. I flung myself to my bed and wrapped up tight in the down comforter and instantly fell asleep.

Dinner passed more peacefully since my sixteen-year-old brother George was now home from school. I had missed George. He reminded me of Creed Allen. They both enjoyed a good practical joke. I felt a stab of homesickness. _Cutter Gap was more home than home was_, I mused. I ate a little of dinner, but pushed much aside to look like I ate more. I tried to avoid looking at either the Doctor or David.

After dinner, I excused myself to my room and went to bed. I didn't fall asleep right away. I could hear bits of conversation drifting up from the parlor. It seemed that Father would be taking Dr. MacNeill and David around the city tomorrow. Eventually the two would see David off at three in the afternoon. At least I would be getting time by myself. Sleep eventually overtook me to its dark lair.

The next morning I said goodbye to David and spent the most of the day in the library. I was already planning on which books I should borrow or get copies of to take back to school with me. Mother had seen how ill fitting my dresses were and asked when I would feel up to going to the seamstress. I tried to push it off to next week. I was beginning to feel much better. I didn't tired quite as easily as I let everyone believe. I just took a 'nap' when I wanted to be alone. I hadn't realized how much I had come to enjoy solitude since I came to live in Cutter Gap.

Dr. MacNeill left for El Pano on my birthday, two days after David left. Even though I tried to keep my distance from him, I was going to miss him. I just wished that things weren't so awkward between us. I had no idea how to set things right. I wasn't sure now if I loved him or if he loved me. Why couldn't he just tell me what was on his mind like so many other times before? He was just making a fool out of me. He was good at that.

Mother, Father and I saw Dr. MacNeill off that afternoon. It was colder now with the sky hinting at ice or snow. Father shook hands with the Doctor, Mother graciously offered him a room whenever he might be in Asheville. I offered my hand to Dr. MacNeill; he grasped it firmly and pulled me to himself slightly.

"For the birthday girl." He whispered in my ear and slipped something into my free hand. Then he was gone.

I finally looked at what he had put in my hand when we were on our way back home. In my gloved hand was a silver bow attached to a pin, below the bow dangled a polished piece of greenish amber also set in silver. I stared into its depths. The stone didn't know what color to be, amber or green. It was its own color, it just was. It was the same color of his eyes. My heart fluttered in my chest and I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is a long and rambling chapter, sorry. But it needed to be done. The next chapters should be more interesting, but I had to get an event and a new person in as they will be important later on.

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. I do not own the story Christy, the novel, the tv series or the movies. The rights to Christy belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. I seek no profit from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

MWL 4

Chapter Four

Asheville Society

My stay at home sped by like a freight train. Mother did her best to distract me from missing Cutter Gap. She informed me of all the gossip and got me out to the dress shops. She did limit how many shopping trips we took so not to tire me out. Fortunately I was gaining some of the weight I lost during the fever back, so I didn't need many alterations to my old clothes. Mother made me get a few new ones, but I settled for two new skirts and three new shirtwaists. I got a beautiful wine red skirt of silk and one of charcoal gray wool. The shirtwaists were white and cream, but one was a color I had never seen before. It was a blue-gray color. It reminded me a bit of Fairlight Spenser's eyes, blue at first but just a bit gray. Mother did insist on me attending one society ball while I was in Asheville. She picked out a lovely gown of lilac taffeta that glistened in the light. It was stunning. I wished Dr. MacNeill could see it. I knew that the ball was Mother's last attempt to try to get me interested in my old way of life, but she wasn't pressing too hard anymore.

I got letters regularly from Cutter Gap. I received letters from Miss Alice and David. Miss Alice talked in her letters about a renewed sense of faith from those who were connected to the mission house. Neil Mac Neill was one of them. It seemed to her that my near death caused him a great change in faith. David was still struggling with his faith, but in time he would come around, she assured me.

David's letters were quite mundane. He talked of sermons delivered, families he visited, and my pupils who kept inquiring when I'd bee back. He mentioned at a few surprise visitors to Sunday services, namely Dr. MacNeill and Bird's Eye Taylor. David seemed to have lost all romantic feelings for me. I was grateful for it. He had never said he loved me. I still needed to tell him that could not accept his proposal of marriage. I had known it long ago before I got ill, but never had told him what was in my heart.

I received just one letter from Dr. MacNeill. It wasn't so much a letter but a copy of a Robert Burns poem. I had always found Robert Burns to be a confusing poet, just like the man who sent it to me. I read the poem over and over again trying to understand it more clearly.

Complimentary Versicles To Jessie Lewars

The Toast

Fill me with the rosy wine,

Call a toast, a toast divine:

Giveth me Poet's darling flame,

Lovely Jessie be her name;

Then thou mayest freely boast,

Thou hast given a peerless toast.

The Menagerie

Talk not to me of savages,

From Afric's burning sun;

No savage e'er could rend my heart,

As Jessie, thou hast done:

But Jessie's lovely hand in mine,

A mutual faith to plight,

Not even to view the heavenly choir,

Would be so blest a sight.

Jessie's illness

Say, sages, what's the charm on earth

Can turn Death's dart aside!

It is not purity and worth,

Else Jessie had not died.

On Her Recovery

But rarely seen since Nature's birth,

The natives of the sky;

Yet still one seraph's left on earth,

For Jessie did not die.

What exactly was the Doctor trying to tell me? Apparently he thought me angelic. I laughed slightly, thinking of some of our discussions where he might not have thought me angelic. I tucked the note in the drawer where I kept the brooch he gave me.

Just before Christmas my father had a request for me. Would I be willing to speak to the Asheville Doctors' Association Christmas fundraiser? It seemed that the day Father was showing David and Dr. MacNeill around they had encountered Father's friend, William Elmerton, president of the Association. Mr. Elmerton was intrigued by my story and would like to know if I would share it. I was taken aback. Me speak to a group of doctors? I told Father I would try. Mother was excited because that meant another shopping trip for a new dress. I urged Mother not to go overboard with this, but she simply refused her daughter to look like a missionary. I sighed and let her go on about how I should wear my hair and what color of dress would look the best. I let her ramble on only half listening.

"After all catching the eye of a doctor would not be the worst thing you could do." Mother said with a wink. What on earth did she mean by that? Annoyed, I toyed with the food on my plate.

On December 20th 1912, I gave my presentation to the Asheville Doctors' Association. I was more terrified to give this speech than I had been for the University Club in Knoxville. At least there I had some inkling of what I was talking about. I was not a doctor. I only had survived a severe outbreak of typhoid fever. I didn't fully understand the where, why and how of the disease. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I sat nervously caressing the brooch Dr. MacNeill had given me. A sudden thought came to me. I had held conversations with a doctor before. I could give this speech. They already knew about typhoid, I needed to tell them how they could help us in Cutter Gap. What would Dr. MacNeill need to help him serve his friends and neighbors? I felt William Elmerton touch my shoulder and I rose to the podium. There were faint murmurs from the crowd. My new suit had done part of the job. I picked out the serge suit to match the brooch. The dusky olive green color brought out a rich tone in my brown hair and a creamy glow to my skin. I took a deep breath and began.

"As Dr. Elmerton has pointed out, I am a fortunate survivor of typhoid fever." I pushed on and explained the difficult nature of treating severe outbreaks of any type of disease with one doctor stretched between many miles. There were no professionally trained nurses, with the exception of Miss Alice, no one place to contain the ill, and an illiterate adult population. I also mentioned about Dr. MacNeill's research on trachoma and how hard he worked to change things in the Cove, in a place where change took years. I wished that he were here, he would have known how to better deal with this crowd better than I. At the end of my talk, Dr. Elmerton pledged that the Association would do whatever they could to help.

On my way home, I managed to post the Christmas gifts I had gotten for everyone at the mission. I got Miss Alice a fine pair of leather riding gloves, David a tie tack, and Miss Ida a fine apron. I also got a gift for Opal McHone since she had been spending time at the mission with her oldest son Isaak after her husband Tom's death. I got her a new shawl and Isaak a book of poems. I had already made sure that Father had sent a box of oranges to the mission to pass out among the children who were present at the Christmas service. My gifts would probably arrive just after Christmas. On impulse I sent Dr. MacNeill a warm wool scarf of a sage green color.

My speech had exhausted me and I spent the next few days before Christmas in my bed or in Father's library. I often curled in the sofa near the fireplace and dosed after reading a book. The house was filled with the wonderful smell of the holidays; sweet potato pie, cinnamon, nutmeg, and pine boughs wafted through every corner of every room. But I still couldn't help longing to be in Cutter Gap for Christmas. There always was next year.

Mother was uncertain if I should attend the New Year's ball at the Watts' mansion. I told her I would try. After all I could sit in a chair all night and refuse dances if I felt so inclined. The last time I danced was at Ruby Mae's wedding. I would at least dance I few times I was sure. I was going back to Cutter Gap in five days and I was so happy that I could have dance by myself if no asked to dance with me. I hugged my warm evening wrap around me tighter. In five days I would be going home.

The New Year's ball did not go as well as I expected. I found it to be much more difficult than I had anticipated. I had grown so unaccustomed to Asheville society while I was away. I hated the shallow conversations and false interest people displayed. I wished Granny Barclay were there to liven the dullness with her unusual comments. The stench of mingled perfumes and cologne was nearly enough to make me faint. I tried my best to enjoy myself but it was no use. One young gentleman with flashing green eyes stomped on my toes several times in the course of one dance. Another one with bright blond hair had been gifted with a laugh like Old Theo's bray, and used that laugh mercilessly until my head ached. Dr. MacNeill was a fine dancer and wonderful company compared to these men. For more times than I could count I wished that he were here. I found my way to a balcony to get some fresh air. I gazed up at the stars. They seemed so much closer in Cutter Gap. I was so lost in the glow of the stars in the velvet of the night sky that I didn't notice someone had joined me on the balcony.

"That band of white in the center of the sky is called the Milky Way, if I remember correctly. It's filled with hundreds of thousands of stars, too many to count." I turned to face the wistful voice. It was a young man, slightly older than myself, with wavy ruddy brown hair. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him at the moment.

He offered his hand politely, "My name is Marcus Black."

I took his hand. "Christy…" I started to say.

"Huddleston. I was present for your speech at the Doctors' Association. You did a very fine job. It really got me thinking of what I could do to help."

"I'm glad." He seemed quite nice and I wondered how he was planning on helping. I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were kind and gentle, but I could also see that those oddly colored gray eyes were full of mischief. "Did you want to get away from all the puppet people too?" I asked, curious as to why he was out here with me.

"You too?" He grinned. "They're nice enough, but when city folks put on their best clothes and have a party, they seem more like a turkey doing his mating dance." We both laughed. I knew why he was familiar. I must have seen him at the fundraiser, but his manner definitely spoke of a different upbringing.

"You're not from around here?"

"No. I'm originally from southwestern Virginia."

I would have stayed and talked to him longer, but Father was concerned and came to collect me. Somehow I knew that I would see more of Marcus Black from southwestern Virginia.

The next few days flew by in a mad rush. I packed books and other supplies to use at school. I packed clothes. My sheer want to get back to Cutter Gap fueled my energy. The call of the mountains fairly sang through my veins. My frenzy must have worried Mother and Father, because they had called the mission and spoke to Miss Alice to see if someone could meet me in Asheville and go back with me. She had agreed but did not say who would be coming the day before I left. I hoped that it would be Dr. MacNeill so I could tell him about Dr. Elmerton's recent letter, promising supplies to start a clinic and maybe a doctor to help him. I knew he would be excited about this information.

I had been out with Mother picking up the last of my new clothes at the seamstress' shop. I knew when we got back, whomever had come from the mission to escort me back would have arrived. I flung open the door and my heart sank. It was David. I tried my best to hide my disappointment. I was going to have to tell him what I had decided. I would wait until we were on the train tomorrow. I steeled the courage that I would need for that conversation in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

MWL 5

Chapter Five

Just a little over one year ago I had stepped into a train and arrived at Cutter Gap and here I found myself again on a train going back. I felt grown up now, whereas last year I was so young and naïve. I had just said a tearful goodbye to my family in Asheville. If only my family could live in the Cove with me, then I would have everything I loved near me. My heart felt uplifted at the thought of returning but there was something I needed to clear up first. David sat across from me in the coach. He deserved to know. I took a deep breath.

"David, do you remember that you asked me a question sometime ago that I never got to answer?" I began shakily, not knowing how this conversation would go.

"Yes I do. I really had no right to ask you that question at all." David seemed almost relieved.

"Really? Oh, I had no idea you felt that way." I was a little stunned.

"Well, I didn't always. But just before you got sick, or rather the day you got sick, Miss Alice did help me to the conclusion that I needed to love myself and God. I'm trying hard to rediscover my faith but it seems that even Neil and Bird's Eye Taylor are much more accepting of God' s Will than me."

"I was just going to tell you today that I couldn't marry you for much the same reasons. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer then I had. I'm so sorry."

"Like I said I wasn't being fair to you Christy or myself. I need to find my faith again and discover who I am first and God's plan for me. I think I asked you to marry me because I was jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Why?" Now I really was stunned. How could David, a grown man schooled in theology be jealous of me?

"I was jealous of your faith, of your optimism. You were always asking me questions that I didn't want to answer. So I thought if I married you I would become like you too. And I suppose I have a nasty habit of getting to involved with women too quickly anyhow. You weren't the first girl I proposed to at the spur of the moment, but I hope the next time I propose it will be the last."

"Oh." I actually had done little talking, but we were on the same page. I offered David my hand. "Friends?"

David took my hand and shook it. "Friends."

"You know I don't think you ever said you loved me." I sat back into the plush seat.

"No I didn't. But how could I have said I loved you when I didn't love myself at the time?" David was looking out the window absently'

I believed what he had said to me. I knew he needed to work on his faith and find his way with God again before he would find love. Somehow I got the feeling I wasn't the one God had pick for David. It did not surprise me very much that I wasn't the first girl David had proposed to. I supposed that was the reason Miss Ida was so resentful of me at times. She saw what David and I didn't, I was just a passing fancy. I wondered if I was just a passing fancy for someone else as well. I wondered if Dr. MacNeill was part of God's plan for me. I thought He had led me to Cutter Gap to teach and grow, but maybe, just maybe that wasn't the entire story yet. Perhaps this was another chapter in the book of my life. As if my first year in Cutter Gap wasn't interesting enough, this year might just top it all.

The rest of the trip to the El Pano station was spent with David answering my questions. I asked how many had been claimed by typhoid fever, when would school start again, who asked about me, how was Jeb Spenser doing. I must have bombarded David for two hours. About 10 people had died from typhoid, none of my students fortunately, but some of their parents had died. Jeb was getting along fine. His daughters were quite helpful, having learned so much from Fairlight. School would open in one week with David and Miss Alice helping as much as they could until I could manage on my own. And nearly everyone asked about me on Sundays. I was having trouble sitting still; I couldn't wait to get back. There was so much to look forward to doing and seeing. Couldn't this train go any faster?

When David and I finally step onto the platform in El Pano it was afternoon. I knew David had to be exhausted with two consecutive trips between Asheville and El Pano, but who wouldn't be? I, on the other hand felt like I could have sprouted wings and flew the seven miles back to the mission house. David told me to wait while he got Prince and Buttons from the livery stable. I paced the station platform, watching men loading and unloading cargo. The bright January sun was filling the platform with modest warmth; I debated about go into the station to rid myself of the chill setting about my shoulders. I turned to go in, when I caught a glimpse of a familiar ginger red haired man.

"Dr. MacNeill!" I nearly squealed with delight. I had so much to tell him about my time in Asheville. I noticed that even though it was neither particularly cold nor windy, he had on the scarf I sent him for Christmas. I could feel the color creep up my cheeks.

" Why hello Miss Huddleston! You certainly are a sight for sore eyes. I didn't realize that you were returning today. I just happened to be here to pick up my winter's stock of medicine." He was gazing at me intently; somehow I didn't think he just happened to be here at the same time I got back. I knew I was blushing again.

"Are you feeling well? Getting enough sleep?" He was concerned.

"Yes, I'm wonderful, really. I couldn't wait to get out of Asheville. Why did you send me there anyway? I would have done everything you said."

"_You_ following _my_ orders? No, that wouldn't have worked at all; you're just too stubborn. I-we decided you were more likely to rest at your parents' home." He sounded a bit sorrowful that I had to go away.

"Well if you knew how many times Mother had me out shopping you wouldn't agree that I got enough rest. Oh and I went to a ball and gave a speech on my miraculous recovery, and of course I had to find more books for my students." As I gushed out my excitement to Dr. MacNeill, I started to sway a bit. That charge of energy that had carried me through my last days in Asheville and the train ride had finally sputtered out.

Dr. MacNeill instinctively pulled me to a nearby box and made me sit down. His eye looked me over in a professional matter and determined that I was still suffering somewhat from my illness.

"It's alright. You have overworked yourself to get back here. You'll need to rest more often than you used to before you got sick. It takes awhile, give it time and you'll be fine." His words were very gentle. He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You're telling me to be patience?" I couldn't help but give a small laugh.

By that time David had arrived and saw Dr. MacNeill leaning over me, his hand still resting on my shoulder. David looked a bit irritated.

"David, I think you and Christy should ride back in the wagon I brought with me. I can use your horses to get what I need back with me tonight, I'll come back tomorrow for the rest. I suppose Christy has some trunks somewhere, I'll pick them up too. I'll be by to check on Christy later." Dr. MacNeill let his hand slide nearly reluctantly from my shoulder.

David nodded stiffly and led the way to the wagon. We rode back to the mission in near silence. David's jaw was set angrily, his normally warm brown eyes were smoldering. Was he jealous of Dr. MacNeill? But David admitted that he didn't love me, so why was he acting like a child? It wasn't like I was kissing the Doctor or anything. Dr. MacNeill was just being friendly. There was no reason to get worked up about it. Men think women are confusing, but really sometimes men acted more strangely than women. I had enough of puzzling men's actions out for today. I wanted to curl up in a nice warm bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Here an another posting to make up for what I missed yesterday. Its a bit longer. Keep reading and reviewing please.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. This is fan fiction. It's for entertainment and not for profit.

Chapter Six

An Odd Homecoming

David drew the wagon to a stop in front of the mission house's porch. A man emerged from the front door. I looked twice. No it couldn't be, could it? It most certainly was. The man was Bird's Eye Taylor. He was clean-shaven, his clothes freshly laundered, but even still he had that old rusty hole ridden felt hat in his hands. He did not carry his rifle. I thought perhaps I had fallen asleep on the way from El Pano and was dreaming.

"Howdy, Miz Christy." Bird's Eye gave a slight bow and was beaming from ear to ear. I don't think I had ever seen him smile before.

"It's nice to see you too Bird's Eye." I nearly choked on my words.

David sensed my confusion as he helped me from the wagon. "You know Bird's Eye here was a big help while you were sick. I honestly don't know how we managed without him here. He's a reformed man." David seemed pleased. As he helped me up the steps he added quietly, "I wasn't sure at first myself but he really does mean it."

Bird's Eye held the door open for me and turned to help David with small amount of luggage we had brought with us. "That all she brought frem Ashe-ville?" He seemed surprised, as if he had been expecting a heap of trunks.

"No Bird's Eye. The Doc lent us his wagon since Christy was tired from her trip. He has to go back to El Pano to get the rest of his shipment and offered to pick up the rest of Christy's things too."

"Sounds like he mought need some holp. Best see to holp Doc load up some of her wimmin plunder, ye think?"

David laughed. "Knowing Christy there is a veritable mountain of 'plunder' down in El Pano. I don't think Dr. MacNeill knew what he volunteered for today."

"Waal, Doc's a bit tetched when it comes to Miz Christy." Bird's Eye hefted the bags up into the house. David, I noticed from the window pretended not to hear that last comment.

I settled back into my old room. It had been polished clean and its original furnishing returned. During my illness, all of the furniture had been moved out. There was a new mattress on the bed, the old one along with several others that had been part of my donation campaign were burned sometime after I left at Dr. MacNeill's insistence. I sat down on the bed and ran a hand along the quilt. It seemed familiar. It was Fairlight's moon and star quilt. My heart clenched at the memory of her. I missed her so much. I wondered who gave me the quilt. I was feeling drowsy, but I still hadn't seen Miss Alice or Ida. Well I had doctor's orders to rest, so I curled up under Fairlight's quilt and slept.

I must have slept for sometime. It was already dark outside. I could hear voices downstairs having dinner. I let my eyelids close again. I did want to go down and join them but I was so comfortable right here. I turned to face the wall, my back to the door and dosed again. I was just working myself down to a deep sleep when a knock at the door made me start. I sat up as the door swung open. It was Dr. MacNeill. He was carrying with him a plate of food and his saddlebags.

"I said I would check on you so here I am." He was smiling at me but I could feel that he was a little uneasy. Was it because this was the very same room in which he had poured his soul out to God and me only two month ago?

"Thank you but I'm fine, really, just a little sleepy." I eyed the plate of food he held. It looked like chicken and dumplings, with one of Ida's fluffy biscuits tucked in on the edge. "And maybe a little hungry."

"I thought so. David said it had been sometime since you ate. That might be why you are so tired. You really need to learn to take care of yourself better, Christy." He handed me the plate, which I took eagerly. He still sounded uneasy. Not knowing what to do next he began pacing. My eyes followed him for a few moments.

"Please don't pace so, you're making me dizzy." I chided him gently.

"Sorry." Something was really bothering him. I knew it had to be my illness that was still troubling him. Perhaps if I got him to talk about it he would feel better.

"I remember of you praying." I stated simply. Dr. MacNeill turned back to me, his eyes wide with some unknown emotion.

"Really? Do you remember anything else?" He almost sounded nervous.

"No, not clearly anyway." I was stretching the truth there. Dr. MacNeill found a chair by my desk and sat down.

"Well, I prayed because there was nothing else I could do for you. I had done everything possible for you and still I was losing. I remembered myself chiding Alice for praying as Lundy lay dying a few weeks before. 'Prayer can't change the course of typhoid.' I remembered your faith and how you selflessly nursed those who were ill before you. I knew then there was something else I could do for you, so I did." He stopped suddenly; I knew he was fighting the tears back that threatened to break loose. "You died." He continued softly.

"There's more isn't there? Just tell me, please." I was begging him to tell me what had to be true.

He had moved to stand before me. "You died and you came back to…" His last words were lost because David had swung the door to my room roughly open.

David looked fearsome standing there. Dr. MacNeill and I stared at him bewildered. What was going on with him now?

"Dr. MacNeill I don't think you should be up here alone with Christy. Perhaps Ida or Alice should be present during your exams." David was almost snarling his last words.

"David what is wrong with you? Why are you so angry?" I exclaimed.

"I think that Dr. MacNeill is not acting in a professional manner with you. He's not even being a decent friend to you Christy. No _gentleman_ calls on a lady in her bedroom." David eyed Dr. MacNeill scornfully.

I had enough of this insane turmoil. David wasn't my guardian. Anyway he was the one who was inappropriate towards me, he even admitted it. Dr. MacNeill was unusually silent, almost as if he agreed with David.

"Get out of here please. Both of you. I cannot deal with whatever is going on with you David. I thought we settled something on the train. I was wrong apparently." I turned my back on them.

Sometime after they had left. I lay back down in bed and sobbed myself to sleep. So far my return was awful. What was going on? I didn't know anymore. If only…

David apologized after breakfast the next morning. He did have the decency to wait until everyone left before he began.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I have no right to know what goes on between you and Neil. I guess I was still sore about you not wanting to marry me. I know we settled that yesterday, but old habits die hard."

"Well for your information I don't think there _is_ anything between Dr. MacNeill and I." I sounded a bit defensive.

David rose, put his hat on and turned to the door. "Whatever you say Christy. I'm going down to Opal McHone's to help Isaac fix a leak in the roof. Bird's Eye and Dr. MacNeill will be by later this evening with the rest of your 'plunder'." He was chuckling to himself as he went out the door.

I shook my head. I had to get ready for school next week. I grabbed my coat and made my way to the schoolhouse where I spent most of the morning getting everything in order. I couldn't wait to get some of the new books I had gotten in Asheville. They should be making their way up the mountain now. I would have to wait. I went to sit out on the steps and look out at the mountains. They rolled on like waves on a bluish-purple sea. In summer those same mountains would turn a lovely shade of blue green. Summer seemed so far away. But the winter was pleasant enough. I found that I really appreciated each season here in Cutter Gap. The sun slipped behind a thick cloud and I shivered. I went back to the mission house to see if Miss Ida needed help with lunch.

I heard whispering coming from the kitchen when I enter the front door. It cut off abruptly when I closed the door. I tiptoed to the kitchen door trying to surprise the whisperers. I opened the door to see Ida, Miss Alice, and Opal cutting vegetables for a stew. They were trying hard to look innocent.

"Christy we were just making a nice venison stew for supper this evening. Would thee care to peel some potatoes for us?" Miss Alice was smiling widely. I could only hope when I was her age that all my wrinkles would be smile lines too.

"Sure if you tell me what all that whispering was about." I was trying for a deal.

"Thee will find out soon enough Miss Huddleston." She winked at me and continued to chop a carrot.

Knowing I wasn't going to get any further I resignedly peeled the potatoes.

"Who gave me Fairlight's quilt?" I asked as I finished the pile of potatoes.

"Jeb tole me to give it to ye. I went a visitin' him a while back after ye left and he though it fittn' that ye should have it for all ye did for Fairlight an' Zady. My brother knowed ye and Fairlight was special to each other. So it was only raight that ye should have her special quilt." Opal warm brown eyes glowed. She had been through so much, but had never lost faith. She was even helpful to Bird's Eye, even though it was his son that killed her husband six months ago.

"I'll have to stop by and tell him thank you. I'm surprised you're here Opal. Wasn't David and Isaac fixing the roof?"

"Aye. David and Isaac finished already and went traipsin' for a bit."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as we finished preparing the evening meal. We prepared ourselves a light lunch of biscuits and honey and chicken salad. No use going to much trouble since we were they only ones around.

By the time we finished lunch, clouds had over taken the sky and a light snow flurry had started. I watched the snow flakes fall, floating soundless to the ground where they disappeared.

"I do hope Mr. Taylor will be back soon before it snows too much."

I tried hard not to look at Miss Ida like she had grown a second head. This was completely out of character for her. I recalled that before I got sick that she violently refused to even feed Bird's Eye Taylor. Now here she was calling him _Mr. _Taylor. I must have looked shocked because Miss Alice pulled me aside.

"A great deal has happened since thee were ill. Or rather all of this has happened because of you. Here, come to my cabin and I'll explain how thee has become so important to so many in the Cove."

I put on my coat and wrapped a long scarf around my neck and head and followed Miss Alice out into the flurry. We settled into her comfortable cabin around her lovely fireplace.

"Thee know thou are a special person to God and to this land." She began, here gray eyes quiet and still. " I have known that since you first got here. But it was your devotion to the care of those stricken with typhoid that made the difference to the rest of Cutter Gap. Bird's Eye who had already humbled himself after his son's death worked harder than anyone to make sure things around here was taken care of. He hunted for game so Ida could make nourishing food for those who were ill. Why one night he even kept watch over you. He said that you had done the same for his son so he could do the same for you. He even turned himself into the law. Lucky for him they had dropped all charges." Here Miss Alice paused and moved to her small kitchen and began to prepare tea.

"David has been working hard to regain his faith and purpose in life. He cares for the people here. He is an equal to them and he is beginning to see how you have loved the people here. But the biggest change is in Neil MacNeill. He barely left your side. He blamed himself for thee getting ill. He ranted at God for the typhoid outbreak. His old wounds from Margaret's death were torn open again. And then he fell to his knees and prayed for you and for him. You have changed me as well. I have found a renewed sense of hope that all is not lost in the world. Thee are a candle that burns and lights the night. Love and hope grow were thee have touched." She finished then as the teakettle whistled.

I sat and drank tea with her in a calm silence. I had a feeling I touched many lives, but those around me had also moved me. The snow outside had become a light snow shower and accumulated delicately on the ground. I thanked Miss Alice and slipped outside. I stood for a minute between Miss Alice's cabin and the mission house and gazed up into the flake filled sky. I began to twirl in the snow, letting the snow land on my face and eyelashes gleefully. I was lost in my snow world and did not here the wagon pull up to the mission.

"Waal Miz Christy you shore brought a heap of plunder with ye from Asheville. Took the Doc and me nearly an hour loadin' up this here wagon." Bird's Eye's voice stopped my twirling.

"Sorry." I said timidly.

"Jest kiddin' ye, Miz Christy. I knows they's mostly books fer school." He turned and hopped down from the wagon. Dr. MacNeill was in the wagon bed waiting to hand down the trunks to Bird's Eye. I wanted to say something to Dr. MacNeill, but I really felt helpless.

Shortly after my three trunks had taken up to my room, Dr. MacNeill had left. I wondered if he was still sore about what David had said last night. I did have to talk to him soon about the donations that the Doctor's Association was sending. But it could wait; they probably wouldn't be sending anything toward spring. I began to unpack the trunks. Down at the bottom of one trunk was my velvet jewelry pouch where I kept my meager collection. I opened it to look at the green amber brooch that Dr. MacNeill had given me. I took it out and it glistened mutely in the lamplight. If only he could say what was in his heart. If only I had the courage to say what was in my own.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a short chapter but it is needed to progress the story along. Next chapter should be more enjoyable as they finally admit it to each other.

Disclaimer: I do no own the rights to Christy the book, tv series, or movies. They belong to the Marshall/LeSourd family. This is for entertainment and not for profit.

Chapter Seven

Opening of school and donation dilemma

That first week of school flew by so fast. I was not permitted to teach full time. David and Miss Alice had taken over instruction of the older students and I was left with teaching reading and spelling to the younger students. I loved to work with the younger students. It delighted me to see their faces light up as the knowledge of reading sparked within them. Often times I would bring them close by the stove and we would sit in a semi-circle and read together from one of the primers.

My first day of school in 1913 was a learning experience for me just as the previous year's had been. I entered the schoolroom to find a welcome back party for me. David and Miss Alice, with Miss Ida and Opal, had organized it. The children had written poems of appreciation and a banner and some tissue paper flowers for me. I was quite overcome with emotions. They loved me so much.

"Teacher we's awfully sorry for makin' ye cry." Little Burl was looking up at me full of concern.

Several others were looking at me clearly confused that their efforts had made me sad instead of glad.

"Burl, I'm so happy that I'm crying. Haven't you ever heard of 'happy tears' before?" I smiled down at him through the tears.

"My Ma did that when little Violet started talking. Thought she went plumb crazy, so I did." Sam Huston chimed in.

I laughed and soon everyone joined in. It felt wonderful to be back.

There were some changes in class attendance due to losses from typhoid. Zady and Clara took turn going to school and staying home. Jeb didn't want them to stay out of school entirely. Fairlight had been proud her children were getting an education. Bessie Coburn was never at school on Mondays, which was washday. Some of the older boys like Smith O'Teale were taking care of their families. Ruby Mae and Will Back of course would not be attending school since they were married.

The boarding school was no more. The typhoid outbreak had left us without many supplies that were needed to continue it. I had been disheartened but remembered that soon we would be getting donations from Asheville for the start of a medical clinic. Perhaps there would be enough left over from that to restock the bedding and food stuffs to start the boarding school up again. I still had not told Dr. MacNeill about that little speech for the Asheville Doctor's Association. I would have to do that the next time I saw him.

Ben Pentland was the first to tell Dr. MacNeill of the donations. I had been teaching school for two weeks and had not gotten the chance to speak with Dr. MacNeill in some time. The blustery February day had sent me scurrying across the mission yard in search of something warm to eat during the dinner spell. My hat was tipped low on my brow and my eyes on the ground to protect them from the ferocious north wind howling down the mountainsides. I nearly run head long into Dr. MacNeill, who had arrived at the mission to telephone an order for a delivery at El Pano, was also trying to hurry out of the wind.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to run into you. But I am glad to see you, there's something I need to talk to you about."

An eager look brightened Dr. MacNeill's hazel eyes. He opened the mission door for me and was about to follow me in, when a wind whipped cry was heard from the yard.

"U-nited states mail!" The familiar shout was labored and nearly inaudible from the roar of the wind. I wonder if the mail must be 'piled up something awfully' to bring Mr. Pentland out on such a fowl day.

"Ben you better come inside and warm up a bit or else I'll have to travel to El Pano to check on you." Dr. MacNeill held the door open for Ben.

"Doc, I bin lookin' for you all over the place. I got some letters for ye and there be a whole co-lection of boxes an such for ye yit back at El Pano station." Ben had wearily flung himself into a chair near the fireplace in the parlor. Dr. MacNeill looked at Ben confused. My eyes widened in horror.

"I didn't order anything yet. I was about too, that's why I'm here. I was going to call and place an order to be delivered later next week."

"I think I might know what the boxes are and were they're from. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I felt so guilty. I honestly didn't think that the doctors in Asheville would be sending things so soon. I had figured that they would wait until spring when the weather was better.

By now David had entered the parlor and was leaning against the door frame leading back into the dining room. I was suddenly embarrassed by what I had done in Asheville.

"Go on Christy, tell us what you know about the stuff in El Pano." David's tone was like that of an adult ready to scold a child for breaking a beloved vase with a baseball.

"Well you see Dr. MacNeill, when I was in Asheville the Doctors' Association asked me to speak about how truly awful typhoid can be in a place like Cutter Gap for their Christmas fund raiser. I might have mentioned how hard it was for one doctor traveling from home to home to treat such a large area. Uhm, they said they would get some donations together to help start a clinic. I thought they would be sending them later when the weather was better." I was wringing my hands behind my back, nervously. No one said anything. David and Ben Pentland had a look of déjà vu on their faces. They had been through my donation schemes before. Dr. MacNeill's face was strangely contoured. I knew even before he spoke that I had over stepped my bounds. I should have sent him a letter from Asheville telling him what had transpired with the Doctor's Association.

"That's just delightful, Christy. And when, pray tell, do you think I have the time to build a clinic. You should have told me about this." His voice was choked with anger. "Is there anything else you forgot to mention?"

"There might be a young doctor coming in the spring to do some training with you." I stammered, fully chastened by the Doctor's annoyed tone.

" I suppose you flirted with every doctor there to get what you wanted, didn't you." His words stung me. "Get another doctor caught in your web of sweeping changes. Don't you think that I would have built a clinic already? I've been here for five years working hard to gain the trust of the people here again. They will not come to a clinic, just like they preferred to nurse their wounds on their own and not ask for my help."

"Dr. MacNeill, Christy didn't mean to interfere I'm sure. She saw a need and tried to help. Trust me her donations aren't all that bad, bothersome yes, but she got us the telephone and that has been a godsend. I'll help you build the clinic." David was trying to soothe Dr. MacNeill's temper. It wasn't helping.

"You know how much trouble the telephone caused you; how much work you had to do on your own to get it to work out. I'm not like you. I can't put of my work until another day. Christy should have known better. She's just a naive thing who still hasn't learned how things work here."

I turned and fled at Dr. MacNeill's last words. Over my shoulder as the door was shut I heard David say, "You don't mean anything you've said about Christy." I hurried back to the schoolroom and didn't look back once.

After school that day Miss Alice came to speak to me. I went grudgingly to her cabin and related the events to her even though I did not want to talk about them.

"David told me what happened today. Thee's donations do have a way of being inconvenient to many. I'm sure Neil was surprised and not really angry at thee."

"I don't know about that. He was very angry with me. He called me naïve, and young and he even accused me of flirting. It was horrible." Tears sprung to my eyes as I recounted to Miss Alice what happened.

"Men sometimes get defensive when women are more successful at accomplishing what they have not achieved themselves."

I sat there thoughtful. Perhaps Dr. MacNeill was jealous.

"Is it possible that Dr. MacNeill might be jealous that a new doctor would diminish his standing here?"

"In more ways than one, Christy."

I looked at Miss Alice puzzled, but she did not continue. What could she possible mean by that?

I spent the rest of the late afternoon trying to work on lessons for the coming weeks. I felt awful about what happened earlier today. But we needed so many things here and a clinic was necessary, no matter what Dr. MacNeill thought. He had to see that. And I didn't flirt! How dare he accuse me of such a thing? If the men there were moved to donate by a well-dressed woman and not the meaning of her words then it could not be helped.

I grew restless and got up to lean out the window for some fresh air. The wind had calmed now and the sky was aglow with a beautiful orange and rose winter sun set. Everything was cast in a sheer lustrous rose-colored light. I felt the peace of sunset wash over me. The hoof beats of someone riding into the mission yard brought me out of my daydream.

Without thinking I grabbed my shawl and rushed down the stairs to meet Dr. MacNeill. I stopped suddenly on the porch, blushing. What was I in a hurry for? He probably did not want to see me or speak to me. He dismounted and moved to me. I started to say something, but he put his hand up to stop my rush of words.

"I came to apologize. I had no right to condemn your actions. It would have been nice if I had not been the last to know what was happening. I really should be thanking you for what you have done. Now was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Well I was going to tell you about the donations today, but Ben Pentland told you before I got the chance. I honestly thought they wouldn't be sending things until spring with the other doctor. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have written you from Asheville right after I gave the speech. I wished that you were there instead of me. You don't have to worry about this new doctor. He could never steal the Cove peoples' heart from you." My words raced from my lips, but the last sentence hung there in the air.

Dr. MacNeill looked at me with a curious expression in his eyes. It almost looked like he was uncertain. He murmured something so softly I didn't think I quite heard it right.

"It isn't the Cove's heart I'm worried about."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Here it is finally! But I hate to say that things done go smoothly. Anyone who has been in love knows that everybody goes through rough spots. Again it's a short chapter but it really need not be any longer.

Disclaimer: This is Fanfic. For entertainment only and not for profit. I do not own the rights to Christy the novel, tv series or the movies.

Chapter Eight

A glorious spring was beginning to green the Cove everywhere. Delicate ferns were pushing through the soil and leaf buds were just breaking forth. The scent of moist earth and new life perfumed the air. Soon everything would be blooming and blossoming with vibrant color and aroma. Spring was a promise of a life eternal and it was also when I missed Fairlight Spenser the most.

I had been to visit the remaining Spenser family. Zady and Clara did there best to look after their family and keep up with school. Their mother had taught those beautiful girls well. Clara had her mother's gift for producing a wondrous feast from what the earth provided. Zady had her mother's gift of imagination and quilting. Her dark eyes held that same spark that Fairlight's blue eyes held.

When I arrived that Saturday afternoon, Jeb had brought home a turkey to feed his family. The older girls and I set to prepare it. As we worked I could feel Fairlight's presence fill that little cabin. I was glad of it. Jeb had left the cabin suddenly and I stepped out to see where he went. I found him looking at his bee gums rather absently.

"Jeb are you alright?"

"Shore fine, Miz Christy. Jest be missin' Fairlight jest now. Seein' ye working with Zady an Clara reminds me of them times ye and Fairlight was makin fancy vittles outn nothing fancy a' tall." He turned toward me and smiled.

"I'm glad I got to know her and your family. She helped me adjust to life here so much. I miss her too. But being here makes me feel close to her."

"Knows jest what you mean. I know she be watchin us, but I miss talkin to her."

"So do I."

After I left the Spenser's later, I could not shake that feeling of longing. I wanted, needed to talk to Fairlight. She always had the knack of helping me sort out my feelings without saying much at all. I needed all of the help I could get to sort out these feelings for Dr. MacNeill. I sat down on a nearby rock to contemplate those jumbled thoughts of mine. I hadn't been still for five minutes when my thoughts were interrupted by the very one who put them there in the first place.

"Hello Christy, how are you?" He seemed very cheerful. I looked up at him atop Charlie. He had been reading his mail, so I guessed he had been to El Pano or met Ben Pentland on his travels.

"I'm fine." I answered absently.

"I've just received word from the new doctor today. He'll be here sometime in May. I think he'll fit in quite well here since he's from a rather poor area of Virginia. His name is Marcus Black."

I didn't answer back immediately and drew the Doctor's suspicion

"Christy, are you sure you're feeling well?" Dr. MacNeill was looking down at me with concern.

"I'm fine. I was just missing Fairlight that's all. I really miss talking to her."

"Of course. What do you miss talking to her about?"

"Well, I miss talking about her knowledge of the plants and… talking about my feelings." Why did he always have to pry into my deepest thoughts? I rose from my rock to start walking back.

"What feelings Christy?" Even with my back to him, I could hear a trace of a smile in his voice. _Well, if he's so knowledgeable about my thoughts and feelings let him tell me then. _I kept walking away from him.

"Well if you aren't going to answer me, can I ask you if you would like a ride back to the mission?" He urged Charlie a bit closer to me. I was tired, so I accepted and was swung up behind Dr. MacNeill in the saddle.

"You said the doctor coming to train here was Marcus Black?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Not well. I do remember of him having beautiful sea gray eyes and knowledge of the stars." I felt Dr. MacNeill tense slightly under my light grip. So he had to have feelings for me if he was getting jealous of me talking about another man's eye color. Why didn't he just come out and say it?

After we had returned to the mission, Dr. MacNeill was called away. It seemed that Creed Allen had broken his arm falling out of a tree. I spent the rest of the evening pondering my feelings for Dr. MacNeill. If only he would let me know for sure. David had at least been straightforward in that respect, maybe a little too straightforward.

I went to the window to let some cool spring air in to the stuffy room. The moon was rising, casting its soft glow to the ground. I was about to turn away from the window when I heard giggling from the yard. It was Miss Ida and Bird's Eye Taylor cavorting in the moonlight. A bitter envy ran through me. It wasn't fair. Everybody else was falling in love around me. Even David had been making cow eyes at Opal McHone lately. Well if Dr. MacNeill wasn't going to admit he loved me, I would have to do it myself. With a newfound resolve, I went to bed.

However, that resolve was tested and tormented. Dr. MacNeill was not to be found. He was busy treating a late outbreak of influenza in Raven Gap for nearly two weeks. My resolve was weakening. Thoughts of Dr. MacNeill were driving me to distraction, so much that I was getting cross with my students frequently. They noticed and tried to cheer me with a 'why we love Miss Christy' day. They read poems I liked and sang songs. It did cheer me up. Just as I left the children take their dinner spell, Dr. MacNeill rode up. Suddenly, all the hard work the children had done to cheer me up was shattered as my eyes well up with tears. I asked Dr. MacNeill to see me after school, shut the door on him and retreated to my desk.

All afternoon, my pupils were whispering. "I think she's got something for Doc MacNeill." "Naw, he's plumb crazy fer Miz Christy and she don't like him." I must have dismissed class early because I had nearly a half an hour to plan out what I was going to say.

The moment came at last. Dr. MacNeill entered the schoolhouse almost timidly and slipped into a seat without a word. I was pacing the room in front of my desk. I took a deep breath and launched into my emotional tirade.

"You have got be the most confusing person I have ever met, Dr. MacNeill. At first I didn't like you at all. I suppose it was because you spoke with such honesty, when no one else did. You almost always were arguing with me and poking fun at my faith. And then bring up the most embarrassing topics of conversation at in appropriate times. One minute I think I understand you and the next I can't stand you. Deep inside I think I love you but then you do something that makes me think otherwise. Like when I was in Asheville and you gave me that brooch and sent me just one letter. How was I to tell if you liked me or hated me? If you loved me wouldn't you have sent more letters? No, you sent just one and it was just a copy of a Robert Burns' poem. That man is as confusing as you are. You have driven me quite mad with this… game if you will. I can't focus on anything anymore, so I have to tell you that I love you, even if you can't say so yourself. I know you have to have feelings for me."

I looked up then, breathless from my heartfelt discourse. Dr. MacNeill sat there utterly speechless, with the most shocked look on his face I had ever seen on a man before. A sickening feeling ran through my core. He didn't love me. I poured my heart out to him at last and he didn't love me. This was what I was afraid of all along. I panicked and fled from the schoolhouse for the mission to hide in embarrassment.

If my breath hadn't been so ragged with emotions and the exertion to run as fast as I could, I would have heard him following me. I reached the mission house and slammed the door. I leaned against the closed door, shaking and panting. A rough shout broke through the mission house.

"Christy Huddleston, I love you!" My breath caught in my throat and I threw the door open. I flew down the steps and into his arms.

"Neil MacNeill, I love you too!" Tears were steaming down my cheeks as his mouth sought mine. I returned his fervent kiss with equal passion. He drank in my kiss like a thirsty man who just found water at long last.

I reluctantly broke the kiss when I felt several pairs of eyes on us. I pulled away and blushed ridiculously. No one said anything at first and then they started smiling.

"Waal it's about time you got around to it Doc." Bird's Eye was smiling ear to ear. Everybody, including Miss Alice looked as if they agreed with him. I still wonder how everybody else knew we were in love and I took so long to realize it. Love sure is a surprising thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: This chapter is kinda long. It does contain a marriage proposal, but I won't say for who.

Chapter Nine

Spring had sprung with flurry of activity at the mission house. A working was held before the spring planting break to clear a place for the new clinic near the mission grounds. I was given the task of sorting through the donations that would furnish the interior of the clinic since I was the 'Doc's gal'. We were not officially courting yet. Neil felt that he should ask my parents' permission first and in person. Unfortunately we were so busy with planning for the clinic his asking would have to wait until the end of the school term, which was three months away. So we kept our visiting limited to the area around the mission house in plain sight of everyone who happened to be passing. We tried to keep our courting relatively secret from those outside the mission but everyone knew anyway.

Along with supplies to finish a clinic there were items to improve the general sanitation of the Cove. Pumps for wells, materials for springhouse covers and outhouses had arrived over the winter. David, deciding that Neil was busy with the clinic, was going to demonstrate how the outhouses and springhouse covers should be installed. He used Opal McHone's cabin as the focal point. He relocated where the animals were kept so their waste would not run into the nearby creek. He installed a new outhouse to replace the crumbling one already there. He put a new well pump in for Opal as well. He was at the McHone cabin quite a lot. If David was not at her cabin then Opal and her boys were at the mission. David was a mentor of sorts for Isaac. I couldn't help but think that David would be an excellent stepfather.

One muggy day in early May, I was sitting quietly in the schoolroom grading papers. I should say I was _trying_ to grade the papers. May, so far, had been unusually warm and sticky. The papers I was heartily attempting to grade, felt limp and soggy in my hands. The pen I was using was refusing to write on the papers and sought to tear holes in them instead. I threw the pen down on the desk as I gave up my attempts. I didn't notice the pen had flung a few ink spots on my face. On my way out the door, Neil greeted me with a letter in hand.

"Hello darling of my heart. I've received word from Marcus today. He will be arriving in two days." Neil stopped suddenly and looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?"

"You've got some ink on your face, heart. Let me get it for you." He rubbed his thumb across my cheek. Apparently the ink smeared further. "Come here." He led me to the water bucket in the back of the room. He dipped his handkerchief in and wiped the ink smudge off my face. I closed my eyes, reveling in the coolness of the water on my face. When I looked up at Neil, his hazel eyes were glowing softly. He bent down and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you for all that you are and thank God for sending you here." I let out a contented sigh at his gentle proclamation. An abrupt thought brought me back to my senses.

"Where is Marcus going to stay? The room in the clinic doesn't have a roof on it yet, or a wall."

Neil thought for a moment. "My cabin might be a bit to crowed. Most of the spare space has been taken over by my laboratory. I hardly think the loft would be a suitable for a grown man. Maybe in David's bunk house?"

"You've stayed there. Do you think there's space?"

"No. David's a little careless like me when it comes to housekeeping. Adding another young man to that would make for disaster."

We were silent for a moment. "He could have Ruby Mae's old room."

"Do you think Alice will approve of a single man living in the mission house?" Neil didn't look completely convinced at the idea.

"Well, it's only until the clinic is finished, or at very least the doctor's room has four walls and a roof. I don't see that she would have a problem. Otherwise he might have to stay with her then." I didn't mean to sound defensive, but I did. What was Neil so worried about?

"Why don't we talk to Miss Alice and David about it at supper? We really would like to see you more often at the mission house anyway."

Neil laughed. "Of course anything my lady-love wishes."

The table was crowded later that evening. Bird's Eye had joined us as he often did. It was decided that Marcus Black would stay in Ruby Mae's former room. David looked nervous at the idea of sharing his bunkhouse even temporarily with another person. As much time as he spent at Opal's, I'm sure it was quite a sight. Bird's Eye shifted restlessly in his chair. I had still not come to terms with this man's transformation. He rose from his chair suddenly and moved to stand beside Miss Ida's chair. Her dark eyes were wide with wonderment.

"Miss Ida, I gots sumpton ta ask ye. Ye have showed me that I have got a purpose in this here life. After Lundy died, I didn't have nuthin left in this world but my rifle an a tumble down cabin. I knowed then I had to a make my life count fer sumpton more. Even the stoniest man breaks down some time. 'Cause of ye I found my purpose and that's to help this here mission and show the whole world the power of God Almighty' s wondrous love. Ida, 'twould make me right proud ifn ye would have me as yer fellow, even if I be stubbren and ornry a times." Bird's Eye's hands were wringing together skittishly. No one said a word or let alone breathed at the table during Bird's Eye's speech. Ida's eyes shimmered in the lamplight.

"I would be honored to be your wife, Michael." Her voice shook as she spoke. She stood and Bird's Eye gripped her tightly in his arms. He left her go suddenly as if he forgot something.

"I plumb forgot. Reverend, would ye allow me the honor of yer beau-tiful sister's hand in holy mat-rim-ony?"

David could only gape at Bird's Eye for a moment. "Certainly… ah…Michael. You can call me David." He extended his hand to Bird's Eye and the two shook on the deal.

"The Lord sure does work in mysterious ways." David shook his head and sighed. "Oh by the way, when Dr. MacNeill is out collecting the new doctor, I'll be at Opal's fixing up the shed." He was smiling to himself.

Miss Alice looked at all of us as she rose from the table. Her gray eyes were twinkling. "Indeed the Lord works in mysterious ways and swiftly too." I could hear her soft chuckle as she stepped out into the sticky night.

I awoke two days later to a sticky, miserable Saturday. I had to forcibly drag myself from the bed. My head felt foggy and as I moved to dress and arrange my hair, I couldn't help but feeling a bit like a marionette. My hair refused to stay up so I left it down. At breakfast, I absently pushed my eggs around on my plate. I ate only a biscuit and drank some tea.

"Christy are you feeling well?" Ida was concerned. Even though Bird's Eye had softened her manner and appearance, she still took not eating her food quite personally.

"Yes. I mean no. I don't know. I don't feel like myself."

"Probably jest the weather. Reckon we's gonna be in for a right smart gully-washer 'safternoon. I wouldn't go a traipsin' today." Bird's Eye had entered the kitchen with tonight's supper in hand, squirrel.

I nodded my agreement and went into the parlor. I sat restlessly trying to read _Pride and Prejudice_ but could not lose myself in the Regency language and formalities. I went upstairs to try to do some lessons for school. My mind kept wandering aimlessly from random thought to random thought. Maybe the garden needed weeding or I could take a walk. No Bird's Eye cautioned against going traipsing. Since he was the 'man about' the mission today, I would listen. So I went to the garden and began plucking weeds.

"Christy, thee should be pulling weeds not peas." I stared up at Miss Alice, confused, and then saw in horror that I was holding a pea plant with its roots clinging hopefully to the dirt clumps hanging from them.

"Oh! I don't know what's going on with me. I'm just can't seem to focus on anything today."

"Is thee missing Neil perhaps?"

"Some, yes. But I don't think I could blame it all on missing Neil. Bird's Eye thought it was the weather."

Miss Alice turned to look at the sky. I followed her gaze. Through the haze that hung about densely, thick white clouds had begun bubbling up over the mountaintops, reaching ever higher in the sky like towers. The haze enrobing the mountains made them a more brilliant smoky-blue than usual.

"Perhaps I should postpone my trip to Raven Gap."

"Bird's Eye advised me not to go traipsing today. If I were you Miss Alice I wouldn't go against his word." I hastily tried to replant the poor pea plant. I hoped that it would survive its unintended plucking. Maybe I would just take a nap before I accidentally picked the whole garden.

I was walking towards the mission house but the buffeting winds and rain kept driving me back. I stretched my arms out to the people gathered on the porch. I couldn't reach them. My feet kept backsliding away from them. I called out, but no sound came from my mouth. I was being pushed harder and further away. The mission house disappeared in the lashing rain. I saw a cliff behind me. The wind was going to push me off of it. I tried to scream again and grasp at anything around me, but there was nothing to hold on to and my voice was lost again. A howling gust sent me tumbling from the cliff.

With a jump, I sat upright in bed. I pressed my trembling hands to my face. I was sweating. It was just a dream. I pulled my hands away from my face and looked around the room just to be sure. My room was dimly lit like dusk had fallen. How long was I asleep? I glanced at my clock. It was four o'clock, not nearly sunset. Rising from the bed, I peered out the window. The sky had a color of an awful bruise. I had never seen the sky turn such a sinister shade of purple and green combined. Frightened, I ran downstairs nearly running down Ida, who was coming up the stairs to get me. Bird's Eye bellowed from the kitchen at us.

"I'm gonna go fetch Miss Alice. She orta be inside here. Ye two go into the dining room and stay thar until I sez so." His voice was very stern and forced us to obey at once. He turned and left from the kitchen door.

Miss Ida and I huddled together. I was getting very nervous as the wind began moaning and shrieking around the sides of the mission house. Bird's Eye and Miss Alice burst inside just as the first torrents of rain slammed against the sides of the house. They came and huddled with us, Bird's Eye with his hands protectively around Ida. With a sinking heart I realized that Neil was out in the storm with Marcus.

"Neil…" I choked out, fear nearly closing my throat entirely.

"We shall pray for everyone's safety in this storm." Miss Alice was shockingly calm. We joined hands in prayer.

The sound of the wind and rain was replaced with a new sound. It was a strange thumping sound like rocks being thrown against wood. Hail. I heard glass shattering somewhere inside. I knew now why Bird's Eye had told us to stay in the dining room. It had no windows and was in the center of the house. I had never been gladder to have Bird's Eye Taylor with us.

The storm raged for what seemed like hours around us. It was probably only twenty minutes. When Bird's Eye permitted us, we went out to see what damage the storm had left. The ground was covered with ice balls of various sizes. I picked up one the size of a walnut and held the cold sphere in my hand, pondering it. How could something so cold survive on such a warm day? Several windows had broken in the mission house and nearly every one had been broken or cracked in Miss Alice's cabin. Bird's Eye had been right to bring her to the mission. Parts of the church/school's roof were missing, and a partially constructed sidewall at the clinic had been blown in. The plants in the garden were hopelessly beaten and tattered. Some of them would survive and some would have to be planted again.

We went about picking and sweeping up the shards of glass. I couldn't help but wonder if Neil was all right. We had only been together a short time; surely God would not part us so soon. I said a silent prayer for his safe return.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I am glad that Neil and Christy are on a first name basis now. I got tired of the Dr. stuff. I know this is a short chapter but I don't have so much extra time right now. Don't forget to let me know if you like my story. I know at least one person does.

Chapter Ten

Later that evening Bird's Eye and Miss Alice went to see if the storm had damaged any other properties and render assistance if needed. They promised to be back by nightfall. Miss Ida and I set to work patching the holes in the windows. Neil should be back by now. I was pacing about the parlor as the sun set. Ida was trying in vain to knit something, but watching me wear grooves in the floorboards was distracting her.

"Christy, sit down please! You're making me dizzy." Ida had put down her knitting furiously.

"It's nearly dark and no one has come back yet. Aren't you worried about David? Or…Michael?" I was not used to calling Bird's Eye by his true front name, but Ida insisted upon it.

"Of course, but I might as well do something productive to soothe the worry and wait. At least I'll have something to show for it. You, on the other hand, will have to polish the floor since your wearing the finish away." Miss Ida's voice had taken on some of its old nitpicking tone.

I had no idea what to do with myself. I didn't have many hobbies other than reading and writing letters. I went to my room so I would not annoy Miss Ida further. I tried to write a letter to my parents about the storm but stopped, figuring that Father would be on the next train and forcibly remove me to Asheville. I got up and went to my dresser drawer and pulled out the brooch Neil had given me. The lamplight made the stone glow warmly. I stared deeper into its depths, mesmerized by its irregularities. I rubbed my thumb over and over the surface of the stone. It was glowing more now like an ember on the hearth does when air hits it. The stone had a calming affect on me.

Miss Alice and Bird's Eye had returned to report that the mission property had received the worst of what the storm had to offer. That was a relief. I reluctantly returned to my room and dressed for bed. I held the brooch fast in my hand while I slept.

My sleep was tormented by dreams of being separated from Neil. In one dream for every step I took towards him, he took a step back away fro me. In another, Neil was on a path and as I drew closer to him a boulder would grow between us. I would climb over the boulder and the path would be clear again. Then when he was in reach yet another boulder would arise between us. Sometime before dawn I fell finally into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke with a start. I heard a wagon and sprang from my bed and dressed hurriedly. The sun was bright and the sky a magnificent cloudless blue. I ran down the stairs and out into the mission yard.

"Hello dear heart. Did you miss me?" Neil stepped away from the wagon to me. He was smiling at me and I could feel the fear and panic that had constricted my heart and lungs release. I was in his arms in an instant.

"More than anything!" I kissed him full on the lips not caring that an audience was present. "You're fine? Nothing happened to you?" I was looking into his eyes to be sure this was no dream.

"Yes I am quite fine. We had an exciting experience on the way here though. And by the look of things here, so did you." Neil pulled away from me slightly, eyes scanning the crumpled garden and patched windows.

"It was awfully. I never saw anything like it before in my life. If I ever have to go through a storm like that again it will be too soon. I was scared for you."

"You shouldn't worry about me so, Christy. I have been through plenty of storms like this before, just not in an open wagon with a passenger."

"Oh. I'm so sorry for being impolite." I turned my attention to the young man standing behind Neil. He had honey brown hair and was fairly tall and slim. His eyes were that indescribable color combination of green and gray and blue. They were the colors of the sea and simply fascinating.

"We met again Miss Huddleston. The last time I saw you, you were marveling at Nature as well." Marcus was chiding me for my escape from Asheville society to gaze at the stars. I blushed slightly that he should remember that insignificant moment.

"Yes of course. Welcome to Cutter Gap, Mr. Black."

"Please. Mr. Black is my father. I'm far too young to be a Mister yet and I'm not quite a doctor yet. Just call me Marcus."

"Certainly. Call me Christy. Oh this is Ida Grantland and over there is Miss Alice Henderson and Bird's Eye…uh…Michael Taylor. David Grantland isn't here just yet." I was blushing again at forgetting to be respectable hostess and make introductions. Mother would have been furious if she were here. I happened to notice a slight change in Neil's face. I wasn't sure what emotion was showing now. Was he upset or angry?

"Well if you aren't going to show him inside Christy, then I will." Miss Ida was almost back to her old hen-like self. She led Marcus to the room where Ruby Mae used to stay. I really should see her to find out how she was fairing as a new wife. It was miraculous that she had also survived typhoid fever.

David did not arrive back at the mission until supper that evening. We were all gathered around the table. Marcus was relaying the events of last evening with the charm and liveliness of an old storyteller. Apparently, he and Neil took shelter in an abandoned logging camp. The horses, which they had fortunately unhitched from the wagon, ran off after lightening had severed a large branch from a nearby oak tree. No wonder it had taken them so long to get back. Marcus certainly was a lively character.

David filled us in on the status of the McHone cabin. He was concerned that if it rained anymore, a flash flood would wash away the cabin.

"I was thinking of moving them here for a short while."

"That sounds best, David." Miss Alice agreed with David's concern.

Neil couldn't resist at poking a little fun at David's growing attachment to Opal. David reddened at Neil's chiding. I was glad he had moved on from me so well. I could only hope that Opal was the right one for David.

Over the next few days I learned a bit about Marcus Black. He was six years older than myself and had two brothers and a sister. His rich uncle and the saved wages his father earned at a local textile mill were what sent him to college in Raleigh.

"What was your home like?" I asked him one afternoon.

"It's a lot like here. You know they have mountain like these in Virginia too."

"I teach geography, Marcus. I know very well that at least half of the states along the East Coast have similar mountains." I mocked displeasure in my voice.

"You can't get anything past you Christy." Marcus chuckled in return.

"So how did you become entangled in Asheville society?"

"Oh, I believe Rodger Elmerton drug me into it kicking and screaming."

"I didn't know that you were acquainted with them. William Elmerton's, Rodger's father, a friend of my father's. He was the one, who requested that I speak to the Asheville Doctor's Association."

"Which I was also forced to attend. But you made my time there worthwhile. It was your enthusiasm for these mountains. You know they get a hold of your soul and refuse to let go no matter how far away you go. You have to come back to them someday." Marcus' sea-gray eyes were distant.

"They do." I added, turning to take in those smoky blue swells in the horizon. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not hear Neil approaching.

"Christy do you know where Alice is?"

"I think she's at Cataleechie. Anything you need?" I was still a bit day dreamy.

"No, its nothing important. I wouldn't want to interrupt you two." Neil snapped tersely. That was very odd. I wondered what was wrong. I rose from the seat and went to him.

"Neil, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sure. Fine as frog hair, as Little Burl would say." With that he turned and left. I stood there puzzled.

"Does he always act like that?" Marcus asked after several moments.

"No, not always. But then I hardly think I know him at times when he acts like that."

The next two days, I saw Neil but for a few fleeting moments when he stopped by to rather reluctantly pick up Marcus for rounds. When he talked to me, it was in harsh, clipped tones. I was perturbed and distressed at Neil's actions. On the third morning, I managed to grab Neil's arm as he went out the door.

"I would like to see you at the school house after you are finished checking on your patients. I _will_ wait for you, _Dr. MacNeill_." I tried to keep my voice low so the anger was nearly undetectable. I received nothing but a curt nod as my answer.

By the time school let out for the day, my hurt was threatening to overtake me. I was pacing through the aisles ferociously, waiting for Neil. He arrived shortly and had hardly stepped into the school before I launched into him.

"Why have you been treating me so poorly? Did I do something to hurt you?"

"I'm sorry and no you didn't. It's just that…well maybe we rushed into this courting thing too soon. I'll understand if you no longer want me to go to Asheville in August." Neil's eyes were boring holes in the floor he was staring at it so intently. He sounded dejected. What on Earth was this about?

"What do you mean? Of course I want you to go and talk to my parents. I don't think we are rushing anything." A rapid realization entered my mind. That couldn't be it, could it? I stared at him in horror. He didn't love me. I ran from the schoolhouse and to the stable.

I ran past David, who looked at me, startled by my rush. To cover my impending heartbreak, I searched for a hasty excuse.

"I have been wanting to see Ruby Mae something terrible for _days_ now. So I had better get going so I can get there before dark."

I rushed on trying to avoid David's eyes. I saddled Buttons in record time. I checked to see if Neil had followed me. He hadn't and I had my answer. He didn't love me. I mounted Buttons and kicked her into a gallop before the tears started to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry I have Christy in other storm for this one. I like storms if you haven't noticed. I will try to explain my reasoning behind the Opal/David relationship. In the book it mentions about Opal's son, Isaak spends a lot of time with David. Opal is also at the mission before Christy falls ill. I thought that Opal could become attracted to someone who was close with her children. A lot of women would. It is also possible that Opal falls into a love triangle of her own with Bird's Eye and David. Maybe I'l explore that sometime, not in this story though, this one is about Christy and Neil. David needs a woman who has a strong faith which Opal has. Enough of that though, on with the story.

Chapter Eleven

I slowed Buttons to a trot eventually. My tears were drying on my cheeks and my head throbbed. I was starting to get that odd disconnected feeling again. I stopped Buttons to gaze through a break in the canopy of trees to confirm my suspicions. The storm clouds were piling up and threateningly dark. I hesitated for a second. Should I continue to Ruby Mae and Will's or should I go back and face Neil? I continued to the Becks' cabin on English Mountain, making my trip as swiftly as I could. I would get caught in the storm if I turned back.

Shortly, the woods opened up to reveal a broad, somewhat flat valley stretching from the base of English Mountain to the Black Hawk River, just out of sight several miles away. The spectacular view was made possible from logging. The loggers had moved on in 1911 and left barren waste behind. Will Beck had been smart to build his cabin half way up the mountain in the tree line, just after the loggers had stopped their cutting. So Will had a sheltered cabin with a beautiful view, and clear ground to start crops. I figured that even though the ground was clear the soil would be poor for some years. But with hard work and faith, like anything else in the mountains, some success could be found.

Stopping at the edge of the ill-defined yard, I called out to acknowledge my presence.

"Hello Ruby Mae! It's Miss Christy."

"Waal, Miz Christy what in tarnation are you doin' over here?" The red haired girl bounded of the porch as a rumble of thunder reverberated off the mountains.

"You best put Buttons in our new stable seein' as a storm's comin an all. Will finished it jest ta other week." Ruby Mae beamed proudly of her husband's handiwork. It was a fine stable. I looked around and saw a new outhouse and well pump. Apparently, David's example at Opal's was well received, but then again Will was probably motivated to do it since he nearly lost his wife of only two months to typhoid.

"Come on inside Miz Christy and set a spell. I haven't seen ye in so long."

"That's why I came. We miss you at the mission house and at school."

" I miss yas too. But Will and me, we keep readin' an all. Ain't the same as school, but its betten nothin'."

"I'm glad you are still reading. When you and Will make it to church sometime I'll make sure to bring some books along for you to borrow."

Inside, the cabin was very sparsely furnished. In fact there was only a table with two chairs and a bed piled with quilts. Other 'house plunder' would be gotten later through trading or made with Will's capable hands.

"Ruby Mae, where is Will today? I didn't see him when I came in."

"He's in Centerport returnin' a wagon he borrowed to haul some walnut boards here. Will wants ta try his hand at makin' house plunder. He's gonna try to make a nice chest for the quilts an all, line it up all pretty like with cedar planks. I'm right proud ta be his wife."

"So married life is what you expected?" I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to hear her answer. Getting a simple answer out of Ruby Mae was not likely.

"I suppose it's hard. But I wouldn't trade it fer onything in the world. Will took the best care of me when I was sick and even kept up with the housework too. Waal, as good as ony man-person could I reckon. He did mix up the sugar an the salt once. Had ta scold 'im later when I was a feelin' better fer wasting the white sugar." I laughed at the thought of Ruby Mae scolding her husband. The grumbling of the thunder was getting louder now.

"I hope Will's got enugh sense ta stay in Centerport 'til the storm's over. I'm mighty glad yer here though. That last storm had me plumb skeered outten my hide."

"It looks like I'll have to stay until the storm's over." I was glad of that. I didn't really feel like being at the mission right now, especially if Neil was there. Ruby Mae went to the fireplace to stir the pot of stew hanging there.

"How's the Doc doin'? Ye got an understandin' yit?" Ruby Mae half hide her knowing smile. I tried to smile back and answer her as neutrally as possible. The smile broke and my eyes filled with tears.

"I don't think were have an 'understanding' anymore. He doesn't love me." I was sobbing hard. Ruby Mae came and sat near me, her hand resting on me. I sobbed out the past few days' events between snuffles and thunderclaps. When I finished, Ruby Mae was smiling at me.

"Why, Miz Christy sayin' that the Doc don't love ye is jest plumb silly. He loves ye shore as shootin'. He's jest tetched in the head bout that young feller taken a liken to ye."

The cabin was so dark now that the lightning would bring daytime brightness with each strike. What Ruby Mae had said was still rolling around my mind like the thunder echoing off the mountains. Was Neil really jealous of Marcus? I liked Marcus, but it was because he reminded me of my brother George. Marcus, in turn treated me like his little sister Lucy. I would have laughed at this jumble of misread sentiments, but the storm had worked its self into a real frenzy. The wind was gusting with a terrifying roar. I hoped that Neil had not gone looking for me and had gotten caught in this storm. Ruby Mae's face was a mirror of my own worry and fear.

"Let's sit by the fire for awhile. Why don't we pray and then I'll read us whatever book you happen to have, to keep us from worrying." Ruby Mae nodded her agreement. We huddled near the fireplace for a long time before the storm abated. It was going to be too late for me to ride back to the mission without a lantern and Ruby Mae had none to spare. I would stay until morning.

The cabin door banging open woke us from our fitful slumber by the fireplace. Will entered carrying a lantern and looking fearful. Ruby Mae rushed from her spot and greeted him so forcefully that he nearly toppled over.

"Will yer safe! I'm so happy."

"I couldn't wait ta get home an see if'n ye were alright. Centerport's done got banged up purty good by that thar storm. Trees downs an roofs damaged. Tree darn near took out the General store thar. I'm glad ye's safe. I couldn't wait 'til mornin' ta get back." Will noticed me sitting by the fireplace. "Glad ye had company."

It must have been after midnight when Will got home. We all settled back in to sleep. I could only hope that Neil wasn't out looking for me. I didn't know what I would do if he was hurt because of me.

I left the Beck cabin after breakfast the next morning. The trail was littered with torn leaves and fallen branches. I moved with caution but tried to make good time. I wasn't very far form the Beck cabin when the sounds of a horse in a fast trot met my ears. A few moments later a frantic looking Neil appeared. When he saw me, he looked relieved. Then he dropped his eyes and began fiddling with Charlie's reigns. I sighed. _We're back where we were months ago. If he won't speak clearly, then I will._ I drew Buttons closer to the other horse and rider.

"Neil, I am certain that I love you. I took me a whole year and nearly dying for me to know what was in my own heart. It took you longer than that to admit that you loved me to my face. So you were going to give it all up because you were jealous and doubted me?"

"I know you used to have feelings for David. I figured I was just a passing fancy like him until something better came along. I figured that maybe I just liked you because you were young and full of ideas and there wasn't anything more to it than that."

I was shaking with emotion now. How could he actually believe that nonsense?

"You know better then that, Neil! I suspect that you loved me from the first time you saw me. Or at least since I had to dry out by your fire when Theo dumped me in the creek."

"But I don't deserve someone like you in my life. Besides Marcus is better suited to you than I am." Neil was looking at me. I stared back at him. He was actually convincing himself that Marcus was better for me. I had to laugh.

"Marcus reminds me of my brother and I remind him of my sister. So naturally I would enjoy spending time with him. You deserve me Neil and I love you so much it hurts. I was beginning to think that you didn't love me. That's why I took off. Would you just stop being so stubborn and admit that you love me and deserve to share your life with me? Would you have willingly given me up so I could be with Marcus anyway?"

Neil's hazel eyes shimmered with a glaze of tears unshed. "Yes. If you were happiest with him, I would have."

My heart ached for him. He would have given me up if it would make me happy. He was the one who made me happiest. I dismounted Buttons and stood before Neil. I was crying.

"Can't you see how much I love you? I can't even begin to put it in words." My voice quavered with emotions. Neil slipped off Charlie's back and scooped me up in his arms. He kissed me long and deeply. That kiss penetrated to my very core. I wrapped my arms around him and returned his kiss with equal fervor and force. His lips left mine and trailed off to the hollow of my neck and I gasped. He pulled away reluctantly and gazed deep into my eyes. I could see the flames of passion burning within those hazel depths. He surely could not doubt now that I loved him.

"I love you with all that I am, dearest heart of mine. I was foolish to doubt your love for me and get jealous of Marcus. I will never doubt you again."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here is the next chapter at long last. The first attempt was lost forever, second attempt to recreate first was awful. So here's to number three! And it's long too! Sorry. It could have been longer but I broke up the information, so it would be more reader friendly. As always tell me what you think.

Chapter Twelve

At long last, harvest break had finally begun. The last week of school had gone by like a flash of lightning. The school- closing program was a success since there weren't any hounds involved this year. At the 'jolification' afterwards, I could hardly remove the huge glowing smile from my face. I was smiling for so many reasons. I had finished my second term of teaching school here in Cutter Gap and next year we would have a few students ready to graduate from the school. And I was going back to Asheville with Neil. We were only going to be staying in Asheville for two and a half weeks. Marcus was looking forward to staying on in the Cove until spring. He was accepted like a long lost relative here and I could see that leaving would be difficult for him. He would watch over the people here while Neil was away with me.

As Neil and I boarded the train to Asheville a slightly sick feeling crept up in my throat. Doubt and fear had raised their ugly heads in me. I had no idea what I would do if my parents would reject Neil's request. My parents' approval was important to Neil and I didn't have the heart to go against either of their wishes. I was lost deep in this internal struggle as the train slowly chuffed out of the station.

"Are you afraid that your parents won't approve of us?" I turned my head to face Neil sitting in the seat opposite me. He had read my thoughts. I didn't answer him immediately and he moved to sit beside me. "It's all right dear heart of mine. I'm afraid too. But I have faith that they will see how much we love each other and will approve." He took my hand in his and held it firmly. I smiled up at Neil and felt reassured. His faith in God had grown everyday and I was amazed. He struggled with his faith from time to time, but kept seeing that it was God who brought me back to him and God who worked tirelessly among the world.

We talked about many things on the ride to the Asheville station. Within the hour we were talking about what we would miss in the two and a half weeks in Asheville. Eventually we talked about my last trip to my parents and how I hated to leave.

"I hated to leave you too. I had just gotten you back, but I knew I had to listen to that inner voice that I had ignored before you had gotten ill." Neil's voice had grown soft and slightly pained. His hand rested delicately on the inner curve of my wrist like it had so many months ago.

"You can't blame yourself for me getting sick, you know that don't you?" I hoped I was wrong.

"I do sometimes still, but if you had left then I wouldn't have known how much I loved you and I would still be doubting God's power. And there is the possibility that you would have gotten sick in Asheville…" His voice stopped in a harsh sigh and it was as if he could not bring that dark thought into the light.

"And I would have died without knowing how much I was loved by you." I finished his thought. I shuddered slightly and added, "It was what God planned for us even before we ever met".

As the train slowed to a stop with a dramatic hiss of steam, I panicked slightly. I had told Mother that I was bringing a guest with me, but never told her who was coming with me. I hadn't told her because I did not want her to sense the reason why Neil was accompanying me. She had a keen knack for picking up romances and would have guessed if I let the identity of the guest be known. She might have plucked information out from my letters that I was already had romantic ideas over someone in the Cove. I knew as soon as she saw Neil she would assume the worst. She would never say it, but I knew she would be scared. I scanned the crowd from the train's window. Mother and Father were there by the ticket booth, just like last time. Mother would surely be able to see that I was fine.

Neil could help but lift me from the train by wrapping his arms around my waist. I flushed slightly; embarrassed a bit from the attention we were drawing from the large crowd ready to embark on their summer holidays. By the time Neil let me from his strong, confidant arms, Mother and Father had approached. Mother's face was a picture. At first her faced flashed with the recognition of Dr. MacNeill, then read confusion and fear at his presence like I expected, and finally bemusement at Neil's close attachment to me. Father pretended not to notice that his 'Girlie' was in the arms of a man.

"Dr. MacNeill, it is a pleasure to see you again. My daughter did not inform me that you were to be our guest." Mother extended her hand to Neil, who grasped it gently.

"It is a delight to be staying with you and your husband again, Mrs. Huddleston." I smiled at Neil. He was a perfect and well-mannered gentleman.

"Let me help you with my daughter's things, Dr. MacNeill. We have the car waiting." Father moved to get our bags and my trunk. Mother was still eyeing me cautiously. I could almost make out her train of thought. She was thinking perhaps I was ill or in love, but she still wasn't sure which conclusion to arrive at. She would bring it up later I knew.

As we got into the car, Mother made an announcement.

"I decided to have a dinner party this evening Christy. I hope you and Dr. MacNeill won't mind." My eyes widened and I looked at Neil. Would he enjoy one of Mother's parties? He smiled back at me briefly.

"That sounds quite lovely."

"I had intended to invite that young man who you were with at the New Year's ball, but Dr. Elmerton didn't think he was in town anymore. It's a shame, you and him seemed to get along nicely." Mother had turned slightly in her seat to observe our reactions. Neil tensed slightly at first but then we both couldn't help but laugh. Mother seemed confused when we told her that we had just left him in Cutter Gap just a few hours ago. Apparently she thought him to be a society minded young gentleman and not prone to taking off into the wilds of the world.

When we arrived at my parents' home, Neil was shown to the guest room that he had stayed in during his first stay with my parents. I began unpacking my clothing and searching for something suitable for Mother's party. I settled on the green dress I had worn in December for my speech since it matched my brooch nicely and Neil hadn't seen me in it yet. I heard the door shutting softly behind me and it startled me.

"Mother, I didn't hear you come in." I had a tight grip on the dress in my hands

"I'm sorry dear. Where you expecting someone else?"

"No, of course not. I do not entertain in my bedroom, Mother. Despite what you and Father might think I haven't lost all of my manners in the mountains."

"Dear put down the dress before you rip it. I just came to see if you were feeling ill. Is there any reason that Dr. MacNeill is traveling with you?"

"I'm fine, Mother. Dr. MacNeill is here for business I suppose. Do you think this dress will do for the party?" I was trying to keep Mother distracted from Neil's purpose for being here until he had a chance to say so himself.

"It will be fine though the fabric is a bit too heavy for this time of year. It matches your darkening complexion. You really should wear a hat more often dear. Does this business have to do with your Father?"

Her mind was like a steel trap and seized the small bit of information I had offered. "Do you think this lilac dress would be better?" I removed the ball gown from the closet where I had hung it only minutes ago.

Seeing that I would not answer her directly, Mother conceded. "I must prepare for tonight. Will you join Moira and I in a few minutes to help as well?"

"Yes, Mother."

Before she left, Mother turned back and flashed a knowing smile. "You know the last time Dr. MacNeill left here, he looked utterly heartbroken." With that she turned and left. She knew that Neil and I were in love. The fact that she did not press the issue meant that she approved.

Later that evening, I admired Neil from afar. He was held in high interest for most of the guests that Mother had invited. I marveled at how well he fit into Asheville society with the same ease as mountain society. He belonged to both at the same time. It made me love him all the more.

When Neil and I finally had a moment alone, Dr. Elmerton interrupted it.

"Miss Huddleston, I have been wanting to ask a favor of you again. Would you speak to the Doctors' Association at their Annual Banquet?"

I stared at him slack-jawed. _Speak again to them?_ Then another odd thought crossed my mind. _They certainly hold enough annual events_. "Perhaps you would like to have Dr. MacNeill speak instead? He would bring much more to your event than I ever could."

"But I'm sure they look forward to seeing you again and not some rugged mountain man." Neil was teasing me and I blushed slightly.

"Miss Huddleston, you did an excellent job last time. Will you please say yes?"

"Of course, I will. The doctors here in Asheville have been so supportive of the mission work in Cutter Gap." Perhaps I could talk Neil into giving the speech later.

Weary from a night of conversation, I went to my room shortly after the guests had left. Father and Neil went to the library to talk. When I got to my room I found that I was too excited to sleep. I slipped my shoes off and padded silently downstairs. I approached the nearly shut door to the library. I pressed myself to the wall, close to the door, and listened to the quiet conversation inside. Mother would go into fits if she caught me eavesdropping.

"I know that I am probably not the man you would pick for your daughter, but I want you to know how much she means to me and how important your approval is as well. You see I married my first wife without her mother's approval and I wish that I had taken the time to insist on that. I do not want to make such mistakes with Christy I value her that much. I would be honored if you would allow me to court your daughter."

I held my breath waiting for Father's reply. I leaned a bit closer to the door.

"If you make my daughter happy, then it would make me happy to grant you the permission to court Christy. I suppose in the near future, at least according to my wife, that you will marry Christy so I will give give my permission to wed her in advance as well. I do have one question. Where will you live if you two do marry?"

" I don't think I have any say in the matter. I will go wherever Christy chooses. My heart and home are wherever she is at."

"That's my Girlie, stubborn and determined. Are you sure you are prepared for someone like her in your life?"

"I wasn't when I first met her, but I am now."

I stepped away from the wall and began to breathe again. Part of me wanted to break into the library and hug them both. Reluctantly I made my way back to my room and changed for bed. I tried desperately to close my eyes and sleep, but sweet dreams eluded me. Sometime later, a barely audible knock came at my door. I rose and opened the door swiftly. My eyes met the eyes of an equally restless Neil. I let him in, again knowing that if Mother ever found out about this she would have fainted dead away at my lack of tact.

"I couldn't wait until morning to tell you. You father agreed to let me court you and marry you if I wished." Neil's voice was trembling with excitement. He drew me to him and held me close.

"I know. I couldn't help myself so I listened in. The door was partly opened anyway. Anyone passing by could have heard."

"That's why it was left that way, dear heart. So you didn't strain your ears listening." Neil lifted my face to his and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I kissed him back, deepening the passion intensely. I felt like I was drowning and clung to him tighter, pulling him deeper and deeper into my kiss as if to save myself from the swelling waters of our passion.

Suddenly, Neil broke our kiss. I realized with shock that we had crossed the room and were nearly at the bed. Neil laid his hands gently on my shoulders.

"Patience, Christy. They'll be time enough for that later. We need to take our time. I did not take my time with Margaret and I regret that. I want to take my time with you and try hard not to make any mistakes. You are too precious to me. So will you be satisfied with chaste kisses and hand holding for now?"

I knew I was blushing ridiculously in the dim light. I had no idea that I stirred such feelings in him, like he stirred within my woman's soul.

"Yes, I will be, but only if we can marry soon. It's nearly been a year since we've gotten to this point. I heard your confession to God about your love for me, but I was always puzzled why you didn't admit your feelings sooner. You still puzzle me."

"Are you sure you'd want me for the rest of your life? That's why we need to take our time. I want you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want to do. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life." With that Neil kissed the top of my head and slipped soundlessly from my room.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I want to say this before someone gets upset. Remember you are reading a story that takes place in 1913 a far different time than our own. I am trying to keep my character acting in accordance with their time period. I am thinking of making a sequel for the end of the story. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Thirteen

Mother was thrilled that we had an excuse to go shopping together. I would have rather spent my time with Neil, but it could not be helped. Mother and I went from shop to shop, looking for a suitable dress to wear to the banquet. I was a little more interested in what I wore since Neil would be in the audience. I had tried several times to convince him to speak instead of me, but he could not be moved on the issue. At least he was helpful on a topic to speak on.

"Well bring up what we really need in the Cove. You know them as well as I do. We will always need donations of money and medicines and equipment. Skilled nurses would be very helpful too. There are many things that nurses can do that make seeing a doctor unnecessary. In our particular part of the mountains there is only Marcus, Alice and I. We could always use more help. Besides, the more help I have the more time I get to spend with you."

"Do you really think that the doctors here would send a young girl fresh from nurses' training into Cutter Gap?"

"Your parents sent you there to teach, so why would nursing be any different?"

The day of the banquet arrived on a beautiful sunny Saturday. As Neil and I stepped outside of my parents' home, I couldn't help but look up into the amazing clear blue sky. The sky was that particular shade of blue it changes to at the end of summer and before autumn. I turned back to Neil when I felt his eyes on me, admiring my deep blue dress trimmed in royal purple satin. I was glad we had decided to walk to the banquet.

"You know that the sky matches the color of your eyes?"

"Did you know that the brooch I am wearing matches the color of yours?"

"So you noticed that?" Neil tightened his grip on my arm.

"It was the very first thing I noticed about it. I wore it today, even though it doesn't really match my dress, so I could have you close to me while I speak."

"I'll be right there in the audience hanging off your every word."

"You weren't the first time, but the brooch reminded me of you. I wished you were there that time, at least my wish was granted this time."

"I thought your wish this time was for me to take your place? I wouldn't give into you because you obviously know how to present our needs in Cutter Gap very well. You probably get that from your businessman father. I, on the other hand know how to speak to doctors as a doctor, with complicated medical terms and techniques. You know how to put the soul of the matter in your words. That's how you get them to be so generous. You make them feel."

"And here I thought it was my pretty face and how I dressed."

"Christy, you are more than that. You have a very fine mind." Neil had stopped walking and bent to kiss me lightly on the cheek. It was all I needed to give me the confidence to carry through with the speech.

The speech went well with pledges of donations being thrown around like it was a competition. Perhaps it was a competition to out do certain other doctors. Neil had a fine time at the banquet discussing medicine with other doctors. To look at him dressed in an excellent new suit, you would never have guessed that he still lived in a nearly century old cabin which he and his father were born in. Neil looked like a city doctor. I felt like I was looking into his past, when he was a young doctor in Philadelphia and New York. When he had met and married Margaret. A shadow of a thought drifted through my mind. _Was he making me into a replacement for his first wife?_ No, I couldn't let myself think that. Miss Alice had even said it. I look like Margaret but I am not like her in spirit.

With one week slipping past from my time in Asheville, I made sure the rest of the time was spent doing what I wanted to do. I went shopping for some Christmas gifts. I wanted to make sure that Neil got the perfect gift. I bought him a new pipe since I was tired of seeing that silly corncob one. I couldn't remember how the engraving on his old pipe had been spelled, so I had it engraved with a new one; _I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine_. I also got Neil a tobacco tin and a new Bible. I also did some shopping for school a well. Every time I got to Asheville, I bought books. Perhaps, I could persuade David to built onto the church schoolhouse for a library.

My father and George, whom were no doubt filling Neil's mind with stories of me when I was younger, were showing Neil around town. Neil saw instantly why Marcus had reminded me of my brother. They both had a love of nature and loved to tease me. Several times I had seen George and Neil talking in a conspiratorial manner. I wondered what they were planning.

Neil and I spent the evenings walking in the garden behind my family's home. It could not compare to our walks in Cutter Gap but any time with Neil was precious. Most nights we didn't talk much which some people might find odd, but not us. We didn't really need to talk of mundane things. If something needed to be said we would say it. I had really grown accustomed to this manner of relationships. Why spoil a perfectly good moment with words?

At last it was time to return to Cutter Gap. Mother as usual made sure I was well stocked with new dresses, but I would not part with the old ones. I told her that I could redo them and make them nice again. The look on Mother's face was on of astonishment. She had no idea I could sew that well. I couldn't, but Opal could help me. In fact maybe Opal would need a new dress for a wedding.

Neil and I said our heartfelt good-byes to my family at the train station. I caught Neil winking at George. I wondered again what the two had been plotting when they thought I wasn't looking. I was sad to leave my family, but exhilarated by returning to my new home. I hoped that if we married, Neil and I would stay. I would not be easily persuaded to move anywhere else. The train moved forward with a lurch and we were on our way. I excitedly talked with Neil about plans for the next school term that would begin in October.

"This year we will have our first graduates from the school. I can't believe it. It feels like I just got to know my students and now I'll have to say good-bye to them." Neil's face drooped a little. "What did I say?"

"You do realize that when we marry, you'll probably have to give up teaching. I hate for you to give up something you love, but I just don't think it would go over well to have a married teacher."

I looked at Neil, shocked, but then I knew he was right. A married woman teaching in Asheville was not very common, but in a socially backwards community like Cutter Gap a married woman teaching would stir up controversy. I remembered how my pupils had protested being seated by grades rather than by gender. To the men in the Cove, women's duties were in the home taking care of their families. If I had learned anything in the past two years in Cutter Gap it was that change had to be introduced slowly. By teaching married, I might drive away students. It just didn't seem fair, but perhaps I could change some minds.

"I understand Neil, but you know it's not fair."

"I know. And if you wanted to be married and teach there are a lot of places in this country that would have problems with it too. It's not only Cutter Gap."

"Yes, Asheville would have difficulty too. But I can't give up teaching."

"Well, you could start the adult education classes. Women would have more respect for you seeing that you are struggling with the same things they are. Eventually, you might be able to teach young students again, just don't force the issue."

"I suppose I could be more of a helpmate to my husband too."

"Who said we're getting married?" Neil said mockingly.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's a fresh chapter for you all with another new character. I was going to write him out, but he is needed. Sorry its a long chapter, but I hope it's good. Again please review to let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Christy belongs to the LeSourd/Marshall family and those who own the rights to the tv series and the movies. This is a work of fan fiction and is not meant for profit.

Chapter 14

It was a balmy day for late September. I was daydreaming absently during the service David delivered. I was thinking about the opening of school in two weeks. We had decided to open school slightly earlier to make up for the shortened term of last year. I looked forward to that last term with mixed feelings. I was happy to begin a third year of teaching, but sad that it would be the last teaching the young children. Miss Alice and I were beginning the groundwork necessary to start adult education classes. We had started the boarding school again this year, finally having enough funds to replace the furnishings needed for it to operate. This was certainly a year to look forward.

As was customary on a fine day after services, many people had brought picnic lunches. I was delighted to see Ruby Mae and Will would be staying today. I had brought several books for them to borrow.

"Ruby Mae won't you and Will come join us?"

"Shorely, Miz Christy. Did ye remember those books?"

"I couldn't forget them."

Will spread a quilt nearby the ones Neil had spread out for the mission clan. That clan now seemed to include Opal's family. It was wonderful to catch up with Ruby Mae, even if some of the tales were a bit gossipy for my tastes. Ida and Michael had gone for a walk. David and Neil had gathered up Opal's children and some of the Allen children as well as Marcus and were teaching them how to play baseball. Will had joined in as well. Ruby Mae and I watched the group.

"Come next spring an summer thar'll be plenty of weddin's and birthin's, I suppose." I looked over at Ruby Mae. There was a knowing glimmer in her eyes. It could only mean one thing.

"Ruby Mae, are you and Will expecting?" I couldn't help feeling a bit anxious for her. She was so young to be having a child. It would be the first of many, I assumed. I was glad for her too.

"Fer certain shore, Miz Christy. Yer Doc confirmed ta other day."

"I didn't know he was to see you."

"I asked him not to tell ye."

I smiled, glancing over to the group where Neil was. He was a good secret keeper.

"As for the weddings Ruby Mae, I don't think they hold on until spring. I think we'll have a fine set of autumn weddings this year."

"Looks that way." Ruby Mae was looking at Opal, who was unaware of our conversation. She had her eyes trained on David. I wondered if I wore the same look she did when I was watching Neil.

Later that week, I went to visit Opal at her cabin. As usual David had taken her boys out to patch some fences and do some other chores. David had become more of the handyman of the Cove than the preacher anymore. Perhaps he had found his true calling in life as a carpenter.

"Opal, I just dropped by to visit for a while. Miss Ida sent some fresh bread and her best apple jelly along with me."

"I'm glad to see ye Miz Christy. Come in and set a spell. We'll have some of that bread an sassafras tea. Miz Ida's bread is so good. I recken I won't be calling her 'Miz' fer much longer. Bird's Eye seems to be in a raight big hurry to get hitched."

"I can't even call him Bird's Eye when Ida's around. She is a stickler for calling him by his Christian name."

"Waal, he's been Bird's Eye for the longest time around here, it ain't going to change ony time soon."

Opal got up from her chair and when to get the tea from the fire. Her mass of brown hair looked different today. I wasn't sure if I should compliment her on it or not. As she brought the tea back to the table, a serious look contorted her normally gentle face. Her doe-like eyes were concerned. I hoped she would open up her troubles to me.

"Do ye reckon I'd make a fittin' preacher parson' s wife? David asked me the other Sunday and I don't know what ta say."

Poor David, always asking but never getting answers. I knew Opal loved David, but I think she was intimidated to be a preacher's wife. I couldn't blame her.

"I think you'll do fine, Opal. You have so much faith and love. I think that you have helped David to grow in his faith too. I know you have helped me to understand God much better."

"Waal, I know that. But I ain't no fancy fine lady like ye or Miz Alice. I ain't book smart like ye neither. I don't wanna make David look foolish like. He should have a fancy city gal like ye." Opal was staring into her mug of tea. I suppose David never told her he had proposed to me. Not wanting to defeat her entirely, I would skip over that fact for now.

"I think that if David wanted a fancy wife, he would have gone back to Pennsylvania. Besides, I don't think anyone expects you to be something your not. Miss Alice and I hardly count as fancy people. You have a strong faith and compassion for others and those are the best qualities for a preacher's wife to have. I've known some preacher's wives in Asheville who were as pretty as a spring day and were cold when it came to the needs of the people. How about I give you some of my old dresses, in exchange for some of your recipes, of course? I so happen to have a nice one that would do for a wedding dress."

"I'd be beholdin to ye Miz Christy." Opal's big brown eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I'll bring them over sometime before school starts. We'll probably have to take them in, and I'm not real good at sewing clothing."

"I'll teach ye how, don't worry. Ye'll have to learn some time when ye've got Doc's youngins runnin' round, might as well be now."

"I'm the one who's beholdin', Opal. You'd better go find David and give him an answer."

"I think I knows where he went with the boys today. I best hie myself on up the ridge then." Opal was glowing just like her namesake, like she was lit with a fire within.

Next Sunday was a day full of happiness for the Cove. David announced from the pulpit the impending nuptials of Ida and Bird's Eye and himself and Opal. It was going to be a double wedding and the biggest jollification the Cove had ever seen. Well I supposed until Neil and I were married. I fully intended to be married where my kin were gathered and my new kin were here in Cutter Gap. That was whenever Neil and I got married.

After services were over, we all gathered together for a picnic lunch. We had to hammer out future living arrangements.

"I am moving into Opal's cabin, so Ida and Michael can stay at the mission. I mean if that's alright with them and Miss Alice of course."

"I do believe that Ida and Michael will do fine looking after the boarding school children. Thee has put a lot of work into the McHone cabin. It would be a shame to waste it David. So let's see now, that leaves an empty bunkhouse."

"I can move in there and leave the newly weds in peace." Marcus chimed in slyly. He winked at me and I groaned inwardly. That left me the only single person in the mission house. Hopefully, I wouldn't be there too long.

"Besides," Marcus added, "there will be a new teacher coming, I expect."

I felt myself blush and glanced at Neil beside me, who to my surprise was blushing as well. Everyone else was beating us to the alter. I reminded myself to be patience that Neil and I would get married in our own time, but I really did not want to be in the mission house with a newly married couple.

"Unfortunately Christy, I don't think that I can teach math and Bible classes anymore. I don't think I'll have time. It'll be enough for me to take care of my new family and preach as well. I want to start a furniture making business, since I have no idea how to farm."

"I think I can manage myself." I must not have sounded very hopeful because both Marcus and Neil jumped at the chance to help. I laughed at their eagerness.

"Fine. Marcus can teach the upper level mathematics and you can teach the Bible classes." Neil looked a little shaken at teaching Bible classes by himself. "Don't worry I'll help you. 'With God all things are possible', remember?"

Later, as the sun was sinking beyond the mountaintops, filling the air with a mellow coral glow, I contemplated my future with Neil. We were sitting on the front porch of the mission house, revealing in the chance to spend a day uninterrupted together. We so rarely got such an opportunity and I felt guilty at keeping my feelings inward. I sighed and leaned my head into Neil's shoulder.

"What's troubling you, dear heart?"

"I was just thinking about the future, that's all."

"What do you see in the future? I had no idea that you were one of those with the gift of second sight?"

"No, I have no such talent for seeing what's in the future. I was just pondering at what will happen after we marry."

Neil smiled at me. "So your certain we will marry?" I laughed at his jest.

"You mean to tell me you don't think we will? I am certain we will and you don't need second sight to see that."

"Dearest heart of mine, I have no doubts as to us marrying. It is only a question of when." Neil turned to kiss me soundly on the lips. We broke apart abruptly to the sound of a boisterous voice and hoof beats coming toward the mission house.

"Blessed assurance, Jesus is mine!

O what a foretaste of glory divine!

Heir of salvation, purchase of God,

Born of His Spirit, washed in His blood.

This is my story, this is my song,

Praising my Savior, all the day long;

This is my story, this is my song,

Praising my Savior, all the day long."

Neil and I looked at each other in puzzlement. The voice did not sound familiar to either of us and judging by the accent of the voice it was not anybody from these parts of the mountains. We stared down the road that led to El Pano. Into the diffused light of sunset, rode a beautiful gray stallion and a fine, aging gentleman. The man was dressed in an odd-looking black suit without a collar or tie and to my surprise, not a single button. He wore a black hat that covered an abundant mass of graying bronze colored hair. He had stopped singing and slowed the horse to a stop. He dismounted and doffed his hat to Neil and I, who were still gaping in amazement at the figure before us.

"Is this the Cutter Gap Mission?" His blue eyes were twinkling with good humor.

"Yes it is, sir. I didn't realize that Dr. Ferrand was sending anyone to visit us."

"I wasn't sent here. I'm just passing through and someone in El Pano said this would be a good place for me to visit. I'm Pastor James Roth from Eden, Pennsylvania." He extended his hand towards Neil and me. He had an odd way of talking. His vowel sounds were drawn out. It must have been a sort of German accent, but he sounded quite American too.

"Well, please to meet you. Won't you come inside, please?" I called in the door to Ida that we had a visitor.

After we had everyone assembled in the parlor and refreshments served, Brother James, as he told us to call him, elaborated on his biography. Alice and David being from Pennsylvania as well were familiar with the 'plain folk' that he spoke of.

"I felt that I was called by God to spread the word through the Brethren beliefs. So I left Eden and traveled straight into another Paradise. I followed the valleys of these great mountains from Pennsylvania all the way to here."

"What a fine journey. Are all the mountains as beautiful as they are here?" His journey reminded me a bit of Dr. Ferrand's, only Brother James' was during more peaceful times. I hoped that someday, I too could get the chance to see all of the mountains.

"These mountains are the same and different all at the same time. In some places they are not very high as they are here and the valleys are broader. But they are all that lovely shade of blue-green in summer and spring or purple –blue in autumn and winter."

"Would you like more tea, Brother James?" Ida offered kindly, holding the teapot.

"Yes please, Sister Ida." The way Brother James used the term brother and sister reminded me of Miss Alice's thees and thous. I looked up at Miss Alice whose eyes were riveted to Brother James. She seemed to be quite taken by him and I couldn't help but smiling.

"Do you plan on staying? It would really be wonderful to have another man of the cloth around here. This is an interdenominational mission here." David seemed grateful for another minister coming to Cutter Gap. I supposed it would be a relief, since his wedding date approached swiftly.

"So long as your congregation doesn't mind plain and simple sermons from a plain and simple man. We Brethren like to keep our lives and our worship simple."

"Aside from their penchant for a fancy multi syllabic word every now and then, I think you will find our community plain as well. I think you will fit in well here; we are plain out of necessity and pride. But we are colorful as well. Would you like to take next Sunday's sermon? And we will have need of a minister to perform a double wedding ceremony next month."

"It seems as if God led me to where I was needed. I would be happy to preside over such a joyous occasion."

We learned thought the course of the evening that Brother James was a widower and had no children. He felt compelled to go on a personal mission to spread the word of God and to rediscover himself after his wife's death. He left the Pennsylvania-German community he had called home for his whole life and set toward the mountains. For some reason, I felt he would not be leaving Cutter Gap anytime soon. He seemed to belong here, just like I belonged.

I walked with Neil to the porch as everyone was settling in for the night. The evening was clear and it promised to be a cool night. The mists would be heavy in the morning.

"Before I go, I have a surprise for you Christy." Neil bent down to retrieve his ever-present saddlebags. He pulled out a brown paper wrapped package and handed it to me. "Go on, open it."

I tore the paper off to reveal a sturdy volume on the principles of nursing. I stared at the book for a while without saying anything.

"I can always use a hand, you know."

"I'm not sure how much help I can be to you."

"You've helped me during surgery before and you were an effective nurse during the typhoid outbreak. I know you can do it, but if you think you can't, I won't force it on you. We can start tomorrow if it suits you. Marcus and I will be your teachers."

"I will try my best. I was actually thinking of that this afternoon. I feel that I need some sort of occupation after we are married. How did you get this book, anyway?"

"Some connections in Asheville." Neil smiled slyly. So that is what he and George were whispering about. Neil had obviously had George send them from Asheville.

"Tomorrow is as good of day as any. I should try to get some lessons in before school starts. Thank you Neil."

"Your welcome, dear heart. Good night and pleasant dreams." Neil leaned forward and kissed me a gentle good night kiss.

"Good night Neil. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and waved as he walked to the stable. I longed for the time when we would not often have to part ways and sighed. Some day soon it would happen.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here another chapter. We have some weddings, not christy's yet, but soon. I won't say how many chapters I have left but I am getting close to the end. As always, let me know what you think. Sorry this chapter is long, but I'm thinking the next one is short and sugary sweet.

Chapter Fifteen

As I walked toward the clinic on the rise of the hill the following morning, I noticed Miss Alice and Pastor James at the stable saddling their horses. I could not remember of Miss Alice saying that she was going anywhere today, as this was her typical week to be in Cutter Gap. Deciding to investigate further, I changed direction.

"Good morning Miss Alice, Pastor James. Are you going somewhere today?"

"I thought that Brother James would love to see more of the Cove and some of the mission's improvements, like thee's telephone line and David's road among other things."

"That's a wonderful idea. You will love this place, uh, Brother, James." Calling Pastor James brother was as awkward as calling Bird's Eye Michael.

"I believe I shall, Miss Huddleston. It would be an honor if two fine ladies would accompany me. Would you care to join us?"

"I'm sorry I can't today. I'm taking a nursing lesson today with Neil and Marcus, so you'll have to settle for one fine lady." Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Miss Alice blush. I looked in her direction but her face had turned from me, suddenly intent on double-checking Goldie's saddle. How unusual for Miss Alice to be flustered by a comment. I was going to have to take an 'opportunity' with her later. I bid them a good journey and continued on to the clinic where Marcus and Neil were waiting for me.

A table had been lined up with an assortment of medical instruments. Apparently this was my first lesson. This didn't seem as if it would be too difficult. Here in Cutter Gap a nurse had to be both a general nurse and a surgical nurse at a moments notice. I prayed silently for the courage that I needed for this foray into a new occupation. Teaching had been natural and I hoped that nursing would be as well.

"Where's Alice going today? I had hoped that she would help out for your lessons too. She has some good knowledge to pass on to you I'm sure." Neil was as curious as I was as to where Alice was going.

"I believe she is taking Brother James on a grand tour of Cutter Gap. I suppose when she is not occupied she will sit in on my lessons. If she even remember of you saying anything about them. She's been acting a little unusual since Brother James arrived. I wonder why?"

Marcus' eyes widened with mock surprise. He placed his hand on his chest and fluttered his eyelids dramatically. "I do declare Miz Christy, Miz Alice done have the vapors for a certain gentleman. If you weren't so love struck yourself I think you would have noticed." Marcus had done a perfect job at imitating an old-fashioned Southern belle; I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm not so sure I should let you teach mathematics this school term. I can see you and Creed Allen teaming up and causing me unending trouble. You two should join an acting troupe somewhere."

"I'll gladly teach literature if you would rather." Marcus was grinning at me mischievously.

"I think that you will do less damage teaching mathematics, Mr. Black." I chided him in my best schoolmarm tone.

"Now you've done it. She's gone and called you by your last name. You're in trouble for sure." Neil was chuckling at my habit of using last names and titles when I was mad.

"Don't I know it, Dr. MacNeill. She even forgot to call me doctor. I guess she isn't too mad at me."

"Oh but she will be if you get Creed Allen riled up during school. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes then."

"You will be in more trouble than I could ever be. She's your woman."

"She's mine all right. Every stubborn, willful, scolding inch of her."

I could see that my lessons would be more enjoyable in this tiny clinic than in any college in any city. I doubted I could have two more colorful and caring teachers anywhere.

As the lesson began, I was surprised at how much I had already picked up from Neil. I already knew some of the instruments on the table by sight and purpose but not by their names. I could see that Neil and Marcus were also clearly impressed as well. Perhaps they should take another student under their wings since the Doctor's Association seemed much delayed in sending a trained nurse here. I wondered who would be interested. I would have to think about it during school.

When we left the clinic for the evening we saw Miss Alice and Brother James riding back together to the stables. Marcus was right; it certainly looked like Miss Alice had a case of the 'vapors' for the Pastor. Neil and Marcus began a conversation with Brother James as they headed to the mission house. Miss Alice was hanging back almost shyly.

"Miss Alice, I have been thinking that I should have an opportunity with you."

"An opportunity with me? Whatever for?"

"A certain visitor and your feelings for him." Miss Alice looked at me with something that very nearly resembled horror.

"Miss Alice why did you never marry?"

"I never felt compelled to wed. God had other plans for me, I suppose. I felt that I did not need the love of a man. I had already been blessed with a child so it would have been difficult for me to make a suitable match."

Knowing her history, I felt that she still blamed herself for the events that lead to Margaret's birth. She denied herself the chance to love.

"No man in his right mind could blame you for what happened. It was not your fault. You don't need to punish yourself anymore, Miss Alice. Your love of God and service to Him will not suffer just because you marry or fall in love."

"A woman my age has no business falling in love, Christy."

"And why is that?"

"Because… I don't know. It just isn't right, I suppose."

"If my mother was a widow, I would want her to have the love and companionship a marriage offers if she found the right person to share her life with. I would want no less for you. Marriage is not a selfish thing because love is shared. Besides if God gave you the ability to love you can't very well return his gift, can you."

A faint blush touched Miss Alice's cheeks, making her blonde hair appear even lighter and her gray eyes shine.

"Christy, thee have grown to be such a wise woman with a strong and courageous heart. Thee has no idea how many hearts thy have touched for the better."

A splendid September gave rise to a blaze of October color. A bittersweet school term had started. At times it was hard for me to keep the tears from my eyes. This was the last time I was going to teach children and this was the last time that some of my students were to attend the Cutter Gap School. In some ways, the years that I first taught seemed like yesterday and other things seemed like ages ago. During the lunch break one day, I realized with a sudden shock that it had been a year ago that Fairlight Spencer had died. It didn't seem possible that it was only a year ago. I felt a stab of guilt that I had not visited Jeb more often. I should visit him soon. He must feel so lonely without Fairlight and with so much 'love sickness' abounding in the Cove. I would go after school today.

I wound my way up the path to the Spencer cabin on Lonesome Pine Ridge. I could have walk with John or Clara, but I felt I should walk alone today. Tears stung at my eyes occasionally as I passed some of Fairlight's favorite spots. Memories of her were distant yet close. I supposed that was what grief was like sometimes faint and other times deep, wrenching and very close. Nearing the cabin, I paused and leaned against an oak tree. Fairlight had once told me that those who had come from the 'old country' believed the oak to be the king of trees, the most powerful and sacred of them all. I smiled at the memory as I leaned against the strong straight tree, taking on some of its strength. It was comforting like a hug and a tender smile from Fairlight herself. I heard the strains of a song drifting down from the ridge-top. Jeb was hard at work. I could tell by the singing.

The water is wide, I cannot get o'er,

And neither have I wings to fly,

O, go and get me some little boat,

To carry o'er my true love and I.

A-down in the meadow the other day,

A-gath'ring flowers both fine and gay,

A-gath'ring flowers both red and blue,

I little thought what love can do.

Jeb was singing as he worked with his bee gums. He noticed me approaching and stopped his work and his song.

"Miz Christy, what brings ye here this afternoon?"

"I came to see you Jeb. How have you been doing lately?"

"Like normal, reckon. Been settin' up a new hive fer next year."

"That's wonderful Jeb. Fairlight would have been so happy."

Jeb grinned at me. "Aye she would. Been missin' on her sumptin' fierce. Cain't rightly believe hit's been near on a year since she passed." I nodded at Jeb sympathetically.

"That's why I set up a couple more hives. See them bees, they do most a the work. I jest collect the honey now and again. Then I's got plenty of time for the other stuff 'round here. But still, thar be a heap o' stuff need done. Always workin' on sumptin'. I reckon it takes a woman's hand to make things go smoothly."

"Fairlight always found time for me and her children and you too Jeb."

"When I sing, I kin feel her close by, ready to join in an then I don't miss her so much. I know she'd want me ta be happy so I cain't mope about like a hound dog." Jeb turned back to his work. A sudden thought struck me.

"Jeb, did Fairlight ever mention about my idea to start an adult trade school of sorts?"

He turned and looked at me, took his hat off and scratched his head. "Waal, I thinks I recollect her sayin' sumptin abouts that."

"We wouldn't start until next winter, but do you think that you might be interested in teaching others about beekeeping and maybe woodworking. I know you made your own fiddle and dulcimer. I'm sure others would like to know."

He looked at me open-mouthed and puzzled. "Me teach 'bout beekeepin'? Ain't nobody gonna listen to me blather on about sech stuff. Most onybody knows how to keep bees."

"You're the most successful one I know. Would you consider it at least?"

"Waal, I guess I'm beholdin' ta ye fer teachin' Fairlight ta read and helping look after ma youngins. I'll think on hit."

"Thank you Jeb. Do you happen to have a spare jar of honey? I think we'll be needing it for all the baked goods for the weddings next week. You are planning on coming and sharing your music with us?"

"Wouldn't want ta miss sech a big who-do like that fer nothin'. Lulu, run in an get Miz Christy that jar a sourwood honey. Gots ta have the best fer my sister's weddin'."

I had not realized that Opal was Jeb's sister. Sometimes the Cove family trees weren't apparent to me. Neil would have to explain sometime who was related to whom. Somewhere Neil had a cousin or two, I was certain. After all if I lived here I had to know these sorts of things. With the honey in hand, I set off for the mission house before the sun set.

The next week brought with it a flurry of activity. There were pies to be made, dresses to be fitted, a church to be decorated and food to be hunted. Of course Bird's Eye was taking care of the hunting to provide game for the infare. I had enlisted Clara Spencer's help with baking. I did not trust myself with Fairlight's sweet potato pie recipe enough to do it alone. Opal had taught me how to fix up dresses and construct clothing, so I could help her and Ida with their wedding gowns. I gave Opal the lilac ball gown in return for her teaching me to master sewing finally.

The skirt of the dress was much too full and had to be taken in. We added sleeves to the dress as well. Not being able to get fine chiffon in El Pano, we found suitable material in the mission barrel of donated clothing. We found a partially moth-eaten lace tablecloth that made wonderful sleeves. The rest of the tablecloth was fashioned into a modest veil for Opal. She was a bit shy about such extravagance for a second wedding. I assured her that we weren't being extravagant just for her, but for Ida as well.

Ida, on the other hand had returned to her anxious self, rubbing her thumbs together in that old nervous habit. David had been correct in assuming their mother would not be happy about Ida marrying a mountain man who used to be a moonshiner at that. David's mother had not been happy about him marrying a 'rough' mountain woman, either. Mrs. Grantland wished that either her son or daughter had had enough sense to marry at home in Johnstown, Pennsylvania. Still she obligingly sent Ida her wedding dress. It arrived courtesy of Ben Pentland about a month ago. When Ida pulled it from the crate, Opal and I gasped, mostly at its volume and not its beauty. Mrs. Grantland's dress was about forty years old and its capacious skirts vastly outdated, even by Cutter Gap standards. Aunt Polly Teague's Balmoral petticoats were down right quaint to this disaster, God rest the sweet woman's soul. Ida sensed the gasps were ones of horror and burst into tears.

"Oh it's horrible!" Ida exclaimed from behind her hands. The dress, which she dropped like a hot pan, was standing by its self in front of her.

"Now Ida, we kin fix it for ye. Make it real special for ye an all."

"It will take an eternity. I don't have time for such nonsense."

"Let's look at it closer and see what can be done." I went to the stiff standing dress and saw its skirts to be the old style hooped kind. Those could be removed and we could take out the layers of fabric from the skirt, hem them up and pull in the waist some. The sleeves would be fine.

"Ida, really it won't be much trouble at all to make you a fine dress. Opal and I can manage it."

Through our hard work, Opal and I recreated the forty-year old dress into a fine modern one. Ida was quite satisfied with the results. We had enough ivory satin left over from the dress to back several quilts with. Perhaps in the near future we would need that fabric for baby quilts.

My lesson plans were quite sparse the week of the weddings. Nearly all Thursday and Friday were devoted to gathering natural items to decorate the church/school with. All of the students made a field trip into the meadows nearby to collect brightly colored leaves, asters and Queen Anne's lace. The girls tied the flowers together to make chains to drape over the windows. I had felt guilty about using the children to help decorate instead of giving lessons, but everyone was enjoying the field trip so much that I didn't feel guilty at all. The children's efforts to make the church/school lovely turned out well. I just hoped that the goldenrod would not make anyone sneeze.

The morning of October15th dawned clear and cool. I rose early to help Miss Alice get the bath water ready for the brides. Opal had stayed at the mission house last night, while David and Bird's Eye spent the night at the soon to be Grantland-McHone cabin. I found some perfumed bath salts and some rose and lavender water for the blushing brides to use. Miss Alice and I did up both brides hair and dressed them. Opal and Ida had never looked lovelier than they did at that moment. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Miss Alice and I hurried away to dress and continued to get the food ready for the infare. Jeb and Bob Allen were getting the sawhorse and board tables ready in the yard. Neil had arrived earlier and helped them. It was around noon that he left again on Charlie to collect the bachelors.

Eventually the moment arrived. The church was overfilling into the yard. It was not everyday that a church wedding took place, let alone a double wedding. Most weddings in the Cove took place at either the bride or the bridegroom's parents' cabin, not in a church. I looked around at the church pleased that the flowers had not wilted terribly, thanks to the cool weather. Two honey-scented beeswax candles had been lit and placed on the pulpit where Pastor James stood, in memory of Tom and Lundy.

During the ceremony, I thought of all the different types of love there were to be found at this particular moment. There was Miss Alice's unconditional love to all people; there was the steady, compassionate love of David and Opal, the stolid partnership of Bird's Eye and Ida. The love of family, the love of friends, yes, even love of the community and of the land were present here. There were so many different types of love, all strong and powerful. My heart swelled with emotion. The ability to love was the greatest gift God had given all mankind.

The infare was the biggest any had ever seen in Cutter Gap. The feasting and dancing lasted nearly until sunset. Then came time to put the bride to bed. David, being a preacher was left out of this custom, but Ida was not granted such a luxury. Opal, an expanding Ruby Mae and I surrounded a startled Ida. Some other women also crowed around us.

"Time to git ye to bed, Mrs. Taylor." Ida gasped and sputtered in mortification at the meaning of Ruby Mae's words. Our group pushed her to the porch and trough the door.

"Up the stairs with ye, now sister." Opal said laughingly. "Ain't nothin' to be afraid of."

Up the stairs we went. We helped Ida change into a nightgown and slammed the door shut behind us. The three of us shot down the stairs as fast as we could into the group of women. We could hear Ida shouting from her room.

"Just you wait Christy Huddleston!"

We all giggled and rushed from the house to see Bird's Eye being swarmed in a similar manner by Neil, David and Jeb. Mountain weddings were so much fun. Nothing in Asheville could hold a candle to this wedding.

Later as the sunset, Jeb played one last song. Neil and I danced together happily.

"Did you enjoy your participation in the wedding festivities Christy?"

"Yes, even putting the bride to bed."

"Really? Not embarrassed like you were at Ruby Mae's wedding?" Neil looked at me quizzically.

" No, not in the slightest."

"What changed?"

"I think I can understand now why the bride and the groom might be in a hurry for their wedding night."

"And why might that be?"

"Neil, you certainly are full of questions. Love can only be expressed in so many words, you know." I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks. I hadn't meant to sound so forward, but by the glow in Neil's eyes, he didn't mind my forwardness at all.

"I just wish I knew when our wedding day will be."

"Patience, dear heart. It will come before you know it." Neil bent his head and kissed me soundly.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Here's a short chapter but one I know you've been waiting for.

Chapter Sixteen

What had started off as a splendid and mild autumn turned to an early winter by the middle of November. Not having seen the change between autumn and winter in the Cove before, I found myself drawn outdoors as often as I could get away. My first autumn here had been wrought with so much hardship I failed to notice the beauty and due to my illness had been forced to mildly observe what was seen from my window. Now I could openly enjoy the indescribable scent of ferns and new fallen leaves stung by frost and the morning fogs rising from the valleys and ascending the mountains. I enjoyed these quiet times on my own. Others might have felt alone but I could never be alone with such beauty and wonderment around me.

One morning just before Thanksgiving, I woke up before everyone else to see a fresh sprinkling of snow. The fine dusting of snow reminded me of the powdered sugar that Ida occasionally would sprinkle on apple fritters in the morning, if she was in a charitable mood. The snow clung fast to the tree branches and the ground. From my window, I could see that not a breath of wind stirred the gentle blanket of snow. I hastily dressed and tramped into the gray dawn.

As the sun rose behind the mountains, I found myself pondering all the changes that had happened in the Cove since I was ill. I smiled wonderingly at my thoughts. For a place that is so resistant to change there seemed to be a great many changes here. For one Bird's Eye Taylor had reformed and married the preacher's sister. There were two doctors and a clinic and eventually a trained nurse or two. There was a boarding school and eventually an adult trade school. The list went on and on. I cleared the dusting of snow from a fallen tree branch so I could set down and admire the rising sun shimmering off the crystals of snow. I was only dimly aware of the muted sounds of a horse being ridden in my direction.

"Christy, heart, what are you doing out here so early?"

Neil's voice pried me gently from my thoughts. I smiled softly at him as I replied, my eyes still staring off at the snow. "I was out for a walk enjoying the snow. I suppose you are off to the clinic?"

"I was, but I think it can wait a few minutes. Care to go for a ride dear heart?" He bent down in the saddle and offered me his hand. I gave him my hand and was promptly lifted behind the saddle.

"What were you thinking of when I found you?"

"I was just thinking about all of the changes that have happened since last November. Oh and wondering what the future might hold for Cutter Gap. You know for a place that doesn't like change, change sure happens here quite often and suddenly."

"It does. Never ceases to amaze me. Sometime it seems like nothing could ever change it, but then some thing happens and changes everything in the blink of an eye. I thought I was quite wise to how things in the Cove worked, but I know otherwise."

We were silent for a while as we rode. It never crossed my mind to ask Neil where we were going. I knew that our direction was no longer toward the clinic or the mission. Suddenly, Neil turned Charlie off of the path and into a young growth of hemlocks and pines. The rays of sunrise were just filtering in and filling the little grove with golden light. The sparkling snow dusted the boughs of the trees in a delicate, lacy white robe. The snow stuck mainly to the trees, leaving the ground here free from snow except on the slight trail that ran through the grove. The whole effect was like stepping into a quiet cathedral of deep green, white and shimmering gold and silver. Charlie had slowed to a stop so I let myself slide from behind Neil to the ground. Neil followed me soon after.

"It's beautiful! It's like something out of a fairytale." I stared up at the trees, knowing that when they were full grown the sunlight would hardly find a way into this grove. I enjoyed the view, spinning around delightedly. Neil just stood by Charlie, regarding me intensely. He looked so serious that I grew concerned.

"Is something wrong, Neil?"

"No. I was just thanking God again for saving you last November. I can't believe how foolish I was to never let you know how much I loved you before then."

"Neil MacNeill, I heard everything you said last November. I knew you loved me from the minute I woke up." I had never revealed to him what all I had heard. He stared back at me with his hazel eyes wide. "If it hadn't been for my near-death experience, when do you think you were going to admit you loved me?"

Neil moved closer to me. "I was working on it at Ruby Mae's wedding. I had to make sure that you at least liked me before I went pouring my heart out to you."

Now it was my turn to stare at him wide-eyed. In my mind I put together the events at and after Ruby Mae's wedding. I was such a silly and naive girl. I should have known sooner that he loved me. Neil moved back to Charlie's side and was reaching in the saddlebag.

"Before time gets away from us again, I have a serious question to ask you." Neil's face was a conflict of emotions. I was beginning to think that something was wrong. I moved closer to him and he clasp my hands in one of his. In his other hand there was a small burgundy box.

"Would you like to be my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring set in shining platinum. I pulled my hands from his and grasped to box so I could examine the gleaming ring more closely. I was shaking with excitement. I looked deep into his shinning hazel eyes and smiled.

"Like to be your wife? No. I'd _love_ to be your wife!" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I kissed him like we had never kissed before, like it was the first time. The sun had risen higher in the sky, filling our secret grove with warm light.

On our way back to the mission, we talked about when we should get married. I fought the desire to get married immediately. We finally settled on August 16th, 1914. I could finish teaching the school term and joyfully see the first graduates from the Cutter Gap School off and get married the following week. August never seemed so far away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I opened up my bedroom window to allow the fresh late April air waft through the room. At last spring had arrived. I closed my eyes and inhaled the intoxicating air. It had been a long cold winter and at last the earth and trees were green and flowers bloomed profusely. The boarding school had been overly full due to all of the snow. It was sometimes too much for Ida and Bird's Eye to handle so many children all at once. With Bird's Eye around though the children behaved well; they were still wary of his reputation. I was surprised at how well he handled the children. I couldn't help but feel sorry that Lundy never got to experience his father's love until it was too late, but at least Bird's Eye had been given a second chance.

I wandered down the stairs and out to the clinic. I wonder if I could persuade Neil to take a few hours off and go for a ride and a picnic lunch with me School had just let out last week to begin the spring planting break, so I wasn't in any hurry to do lesson plans or grading. I pushed open the door to the clinic office. Neil and Marcus were filing patient charts since the new filing cabinet had been delivered yesterday.

"Neil would you care to go for a ride, I mean if your not too busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you, dear heart. It has been slow for a change. Let me ask my partner if I dare chance a few hours with my lovely wife-to-be."

I was glad that Marcus had decided to stay on with us until at least fall. No one could have guessed how perfectly he fit in here. At least with him around, it gave me more of a chance to be with Neil. I knew we would value that time more after we were married.

"Marcus, do you mind if I spend a few hours with Christy?"

Marcus raised his head from a file to look around. "I think that would be okay. I can manage most anything that comes in myself. I think Miss Alice is around if I really need help."

Neil walked to the stable to saddle the horses, while I went to gather some things for a picnic lunch. I loved to be out and about in the mountains during the spring. I couldn't really say which was my favorite season was here in Cutter Gap, but spring this year felt particularly deserved. I picked up the basket of food and grabbed a light shawl and went to meet Neil at the stable.

"Which way are we going to go?"

"I think we will go on down by Big Spoon River, some where between here and my cabin. I don't want to be too far away. Besides, if we cross over the river there's a beautiful meadow framed with red-bud and dogwood and all sorts of wildflowers. I think you'll like it there."

We wound our way down the path to the river. Neil stopped for a minute before we crossed a relatively low spot on the river.

"Ride beside me, just in case your horse gets anxious about crossing the river. I don't want you to get dunked in the water. I can't have you going for a swim. The water is still quite cold." I rode up closer to him and we crossed the river together.

On the other side, we found a lovely spot in the meadow just like Neil had said. Right along the treeline nearest the river, a delightful assortment of wildflowers grew. I spread a wool blanket in the grass and settled down to unpack the basket. I had just set out some food when something white caught my eyes. It was a single white flower growing in a some what shaded place just where trees started. It looked familiar some how. Silently, I got up to inspect it closer. As soon as I got to the lone flower, I knew what it was and where I had seen it before. It was a white lady slipper, one like I had seen Fairlight planting during the last throes of my bout of typhoid. I sunk down beside the delicate white and pink tinged flower and touched it lightly with my hand. My sight grew blurry with the arrival of tears.

"Christy what's wrong? What did you see?" Neil got closer to me and saw that a single, innocent flower had brought me to tears. He seemed to understand that it was not the tender beauty of the flower that was the cause of my tears but something else; what it was, he could not guess. He knelt down beside me and gathered me in his strong arms. I rested my head on his firm chest and let my welling tears break free from their dam. My silent tears quieted in a few moments.

"Neil, I heard you telling Miss Alice and David after I woke up from typhoid fever, that you were certain I died and I came back. I know David didn't believe you at first, but you weren't mistaken. I had died and I know for sure because I saw Fairlight with her two children that I had never met before planting white lady slippers. It was like I was standing in front of an invisible gate or wall. I suppose beyond that wall was Heaven, but I wasn't meant to be there yet. You still needed me. I felt like I had to make a choice, but I think now that it was not my choice at all. I wanted to stay there with Fairlight, but here I am. I was sent back, to be with you."

Neil was silent for a few moments. "I can see now that science and faith can go along together quite peaceably. They can compliment each other at times and be bitter enemies the next. I am glad you were sent back to me. You know, white lady slippers are rare. A gift from heaven, just like you, dear heart." He kissed my forehead lightly and rose to his feet. He helped me up from the ground and we walked back toward the blanket.

"So what does Heaven look like?"

"A place you love the most."

"It looks like Cutter Gap then?"

"If that's the place that's always in your heart, no matter where you are, I suppose so. It's probably different for everyone."

I wanted to pick the flower and keep it with me, but I knew that such a rare flower should remain where the one who planted it wished it to be. That fair spirit, that highland princess would always be with me so long as the lovely white and pink lady slippers grew. I knew that I would be the lucky one to see many of those rare orchids. I smiled at the thought.

We finished lunch and headed back to the clinic. Neil and I were talking about setting up a maternity clinic for new mothers in the fall. I would have finished my lessons in nursing and we would have another student joining us. Lizette Holcombe had agreed to take some classes after she graduated in August. I was pleased she had agreed. She was one of my brightest pupils from my very first year teaching.

As we approached the clinic, I could sense something was amiss. Suddenly, the clinic door opened and a frantic looking Marcus rushed at us.

"It's about time you got back! I can't do this by myself! I don't know what to do! Miss Alice went off somewhere with James and you and Christy were gone. You've got to help me!"

Marcus had nearly pulled Neil off of his horse, he was in such a panic. I leaped off my horse and rushed into the clinic to see Ruby Mae in a patient bed, her face contorted in pain. She was having her baby! Neil and Marcus had entered the room shortly after me.

"Calm down, Marcus. Surely you've delivered babies before?"

"Not alone I haven't!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Marcus' terrified expression. I finally noticed an equally terrified Will Beck pale as a moonbeam in the corner. I went to him.

"Will, everything is going to be alright. But for the time being, you will have to wait in the next room. We will keep you informed." I took his hand and led him into the adjoining room and deposited him in a chair. I patted his shoulder reassuringly and moved back into the next room. Neil was examining Ruby Mae.

"Lordamercy, hit's like lightenin' blazin' through my insides."

"It will be over soon enough by the looks of it Ruby Mae. This baby waits for no one." Neil smiled down at Ruby Mae. He turned to me and Marcus.

"Christy, I do believe your lessons have covered childbirth. Do you think you're ready to assist Dr. Black?" I nodded and moved to collect the instruments needed, which Marcus had hastily scattered everywhere. Neil turned his attention to Marcus.

"You are going to deliver this baby. If you need help, I'm right here. You've got to stay calm. Your a doctor."

Marcus took a moment and several deep breaths and was ready to deliver Ruby Mae's baby. I was nervous too. I had only learned from a book and this was very real. I prayed for that divine help that aided me during so many crises before. True to Neil's words, Ruby Mae's baby was in a rush to be into this world this very minute. To me it seemed like days, but in all actuality it was only about an hour. Marcus handed me the newborn to wash. The tiny girl took after her mother in so many ways. Her head was covered with a downy fuzz of red, which made her skin seem paler than normal. There was no doubt that her lungs worked fine as she cried mercilessly as I washed her. I reunited her with her exhausted mother and a relived father. I envied Ruby Mae at that moment. She had a complete family now.

"So what are you calling the delicate blossom?" Neil asked.

"Will and I decided on Christy Anne. We kinder liked reading that story ye let us borrow, Miz Christy. Ye know, _Anne of Green Gables._ We also figured on her having red hair too. Ye mean so much to us Mix Christy, I hope ye don't mind us callin' her after ye."

"Not at all. I think it's a perfect name for her."

It seemed that the maternity clinic had opened soon than expected. I hoped that I would deliver many babies, some my own as well as I did Christy Anne. I could see why delivering babies had a special spot in Miss Alice's heart. It was a moving experience.


	18. Chapter 18

MWL 18

Chapter 18

I could hardy believe that I was seeing my first and last group of graduating students from the Cutter Gap School. I felt excited and heartbroken all at the same time. After the graduation ceremonies, I would no longer be a teacher and in two weeks and two days I would be Mrs. Neil MacNeill. There was so much to do for both activities. I often was planning for the wedding and got sidetracked by preparations for graduation. Perhaps getting married so soon after the completion of school was too much. Fortunately, Mother was sending me some things for the wedding although I often had to dissuade her from sending some items such as her fine china and sterling flatware. Much as I hated to tie up the mission's telephone line, I had to call Mother several times after reading her letters to talk her out of sending all of Asheville up from El Pano via poor Ben Pentland.

"Mother, really, it just isn't necessary to send Grandma Rudd's fine china all the way up the mountain." I paused listening to her answer tapping my foot on the floor in slight agitation.

"No, no one is going to steal it. I'm just afraid that, well it might get broken on the train. You do realize that it has to go seven miles from the train station to get here to the mission house, don't you? Ben Pentland will never forgive me if he has to haul 'heaps a house plunder' up the mountain and back down again." I sighed, hoping she did not expect me to keep the service for twenty china for use in my new home. I could just imagine cups, saucers, and plates stuffed into every cupboard and corner of Neil's cabin, our cabin.

"You don't have to impress society here, Mother. Yes, really. Everyone here is happy we're getting married and so long as there is food and dancing, no one could care what they're eating off of. Okay the silver punch bowl will be fine. No, wine goblets are not necessary. Really Mother, I just called to ask you a favor. Could you find a few sheets of a good parchment paper? I need them for graduation certificates and I can't find good quality paper at the general store in El Pano. Good. Can you make sure that it gets here before next week? Graduation is set for next Friday, the last day of July. Mother I have to go now. I'll see if I can ring you later this week to talk about arrangements for other guests. Love you and give Daddy and George my love too." I hung up the receiver and sighed. I wondered what else she would try to send along with the paper. I picked up a stack of essays and went to sit on the front porch. The humidity was nearly stifling. Again I thought that perhaps I should have waited until fall to get married like David and Ida had, at least it was cool then.

Some time and a dozen essays later, my concentration was interrupted by a chorus of men's voices coming from down the trail. I knew without looking who was in the group. It was Bird's Eye, Marcus, Neil and Pastor James. They were helping Neil with another addition to his cabin. David was helping them as well, but would have separated from the group sometime ago to head back to Opal. Neil had not wanted to move his laboratory to the clinic, but realized that he needed extra space for his new wife and hopefully children. With a group of hungry men arriving, I had better help Ida get dinner ready. I left my stack of essays weighted down by my pen and went inside and to the kitchen. I found Ida struggling to lift a heavy pot of stew off of the stove.

"Ida, let me help you with that."

"Thank you Christy. I have been tired lately. Between feeding these hungry men and the weather, I'm 'plumb tuckered out', as Ruby Mae would say."

"Well, I'm sure Ruby Mae has been 'plumb tuckered out' by little Christy Anne. Neil rode out to check on them a couple of days ago and the little one had a bout of colic the night before. Will looked like he could sleep standing up." I hefted the pot up to the kitchen table so Ida and I could ladle the stew into a large serving bowl. "Come to think of it, you have looked pretty pale in the mornings. Perhaps Neil should have a look at you."

"I suppose."

I thought it was odd that Ida had readily agreed to consult with Neil. She had never been sick as long as I had known her, so this must be something serious. I grabbed several bowls and spoons and carried them into the dining room. I hurriedly placed them on the table and went back to get the heavy serving bowl before Ida attempted to carry it.

Shortly, the men began filling the room with lively chatter. Apparently the addition was nearly complete.

"No dear heart, you can't see it just yet. Wait until your parents get here and we'll show them together."

"Can't I have a look before they get here. I mean, at least to clean it. Mother will be horrified if it is dusty and cluttered. She'll probably send Moira here as soon as they get back to Asheville. It has been sometime since that cabin has had a woman's touch."

"Far too long, love. I'll think about it but you can't be over until the addition is complete. So how are the preparations going?"

"Which, the graduation or the wedding?"

"Ah, I'd like to know about both I suppose." Neil looked like he was hopeful that the wedding preparations wasn't going to be a sore subject.

"I called Mother today."

"And?" Neil looked hesitant.

"I had to talk her out of sending fine china, flatware and wine goblets. I suppose next it will be table linens and napkins. She's going to be sending the silver punchbowl, probably with the parchment paper I asked her to send for graduation certificates."

"Waal now, don't that beat all. We' uns ain't gonna know how ta be-have with all this here play purty notions."

"I try to remind her that there's no need to impress anyone here, Bird's Eye."

"How's about the vittles? People around here's always impressed by the amount of vittles heaped up on them boards."

"That's an idea. Perhaps Mother and Father can bring some things that we don't often get here. That means less cooking and baking that I have to do before the wedding."

"Lord knows that would be a blessing. You'd mortify your Mother with scorched pie crusts and biscuits that are bricks." Ida added tartly.

"Ida, I'm not that bad. I can make a wonderful sweet potato pie. I just get a little absent minded sometimes." I could feel my checks redden slightly. I hoped Neil wasn't terrified of me starving him to death after we married. I changed the topic quickly.

"Pastor James, when is Miss Alice due to return from Big Lick Gap?" It looked like I startled the poor man out of a day dream.

"Sometime tomorrow, I believe. Why do you ask?"

"I need to ask her about how many guests she'd be willing to take in here at the mission. And I was interested to find out if she found a new teacher yet."

"We certainty can't hold too many people, Christy. We are not a hotel, mind you." Ida chimed in sharply. She had seemed like she was in a good mood earlier. What had made her so sour all of a sudden?

"I'll have to persuade Mother to invite immediate family only, no second cousins or Father's business associates."

"Please do."

When dinner was finished, I cleared the table and did the dishes. Ida refused to let Neil examine her until I was available to go with her. Victorian notions died hard with her. Meanwhile she retired to her and Bird's Eye's room for a short rest. Which didn't last long at all.

"Michael MacKinley Taylor! How many times have I told you not to leave your filthy, sweaty shirts on the bed?" Ida's trill blasted the relative silence like a trumpet blast.

"Yes'm, be right up ta rektify that thar problem." I heard him mumble something under his breath as he entered the kitchen door and headed to the steps.

I walked with Ida over to the clinic where Neil was waiting. Ida was rubbing her thumbs against her fingers in that old nervous habit of hers. I was starting to get concerned. She must be more seriously ill than I had first thought. I stood by her while Neil did his examination, occasionally retrieving something for Neil. At last he finished and I stepped to stand beside him. A serious look crossed his face. Ida saw this too and her face looked two shades paler than before.

"So, Mrs Taylor are there any symptoms that concern you?"

"I'm tired and my stomach is upset frequently and my back hurts."

"Don't forget moody and cranky." I added under my breath so Ida didn't hear me.

"I'm dying, aren't I? Just like Grandmother Harris. She got cancer about my age and died no less than two years later. This is horrible." Ida was starting to sob. Neil was clearly shocked.

"Ida it's nothing as serious as that but it's still a concern. You're going to be a mother." Neil added quickly. Ida stopped sobbing immediately. The room had grown so quite that if a feather had fallen, I'm sure it would have made a sound.

"A baby?"

"Yes, a baby."

"Aren't I too old for babies?"

"Not necessarily. How old are you?"

"38, nearly 39."

"You're still young enough, but you are old enough to warrant caution. No heavy lifting and take it easy, understand?"

"Yes. I had better go and tell Michael." She hurried out the door and back to the mission house in the waning light. I was happy for them both.

A few days later, during the noon break at school, Ben Pentland arrived with the mail with his customary yell.

"Good afternoon, Mr Pentland."

"Now don't ye good talkin' all sweet ta me, Missy. Yer Mama's drivin me right crazy hauling plunder fer yer weddin, but this time she's gone and done hit. Nearly broke poor Betty's back carryin this a one. What in tarnation is yer Mama sending ye, cannon balls?" Ben took his hat off and mopped his sweaty brow and his mule Betty brayed as if to put more emphasis on her struggle.

"Oh dear, that must be the punch bowl. I am sorry about that Mr. Pentland. I have been trying to keep her from sending so many things. At least it wasn't fine china and wine goblets. I'll tell Mother that if she keeps it up, she's going to owe you another mule."

"Shucks, Miz Christy. 'Tain't as big a trouble as I'm maken hit out ta be, but she ought'n label things 'frag-ile' if'in hit be heavy. Otter give a man a warnin afore he throws his back out." Ben clomped his hat back on his head. "Whar ye want hit?"

"Take it to the clinic. Marcus or Neil will take care of it. Thank you." Ben tipped his hat and left with Betty trailing behind him.

Later that evening I attempted to design the graduation certificates on the parchment paper. After the fifth attempt and much lip-chewing, I produced one horribly crooked example. Mother had anticipated my numerous mistakes and crude attempts at illustration because she had sent me a healthy stack of parchment. In frustration I threw my pen on the table as Pastor James entered the dining room.

"What's the problem Sister Christy?"

"Oh, just one of my big ideas turning into a big problem. I was trying to draw up a nice looking graduate certificate, and it's turning out horribly. I don't have an eye for design apparently since everything is off center or slanted. At least I have the wording right and my penmanship is fine. All and all, I think this idea has far exceeded my actual skill." I sighed glumly. I supposed my attempts were going to have to do since I didn't know who else to turn to. In Cutter Gap there were a lot of people you could find to do many different types of jobs, but produce a quality certificate like this there was no one with that skill. I should have told Mother to send off to a printer's for them but I knew how much the Cove people treasured handcrafted gifts.

"You know back in Eden, I remember of a beautifully illustrated marriage certificate hanging on the wall of my parents' farmhouse. It belonged to my great-grandparents. It was all hand lettered and illustrated. I was mesmerized by it when I was young. My mother told me it was called a _fraktur _and asked me if I wanted to learn to make my own. I agreed and she took me to visit an old lady in the next town. She taught me a little about the art. Would you like me to try? It has been a few years since I've done one."

"Yes! Right now any attempt is sure to look better than mine. Here's how I wanted it worded. Could you leave some spaces on the bottom for me and Miss Alice to sign? Thank you so much."

"Do you have any colored ink?"

"No, but I have some of those new pencil crayons. Will those do?"

"They should be fine."

"I'll bring them right down."

I turned to go out of the dining room and entered the parlor. I paused before I got to the steps. I had left the pencil crayons in a drawer in my teacher's desk. I dashed out the front door and ran to the school house. I let myself in and sifted through the top drawer to find them buried under some papers. Hastily, I ran back to the mission house and right into Miss Alice.

"Miss Huddleston, grass would not grow under thy feet, thee is in a such a hurry."

"I'm sorry Miss Alice. I had to run over to fetch something for Pastor James to use. He's helping me with the certificates. Apparently my dreams exceeded my skills this time."

"That certainly doesn't happen often to thee."

"No it doesn't. Did you find a new teacher yet?"

"Yes, I did. I think she will be a perfect match for the school here. Her name is Sally Stokley and she's a somewhat local girl, from Centerport. She's even attended some classes at the East Tennessee State Normal School in Johnson City."

"That's good. I never knew there was a Normal School in Johnson City."

"It is a relatively new school. It only opened three years ago. I do believe one of our soon-to-be graduates will be attending there this fall."

"Who?"

"One my way from El Pano, I passed by the Spencer place and talked with Jeb. He said he had decided to let John go to college for a while."

"Fairlight would be so proud. I bet John will become a a brilliant mathematician."

"One can hope so, Christy."

"Lizette Holcombe has agreed to try nurse's training with Neil and Marcus. Perhaps we can get enough money together to support her and John in their endeavors."

"Don't forget Christy the mountain attitude towards charity."

"I know but it doesn't hurt to dream."

"No, thee can always have those."

Friday July 31st dawned clear and surprisingly cool for a July day. The humidity had been swept away and the sun glowed pink in the eastern horizon. I couldn't have imagined a more perfect day for graduation. That morning, after breakfast, I prepared the schoolroom for today's festivities. Yesterday, my pupils and I had done a thorough sweeping and dusting. Today, I cleared out my desk of any personal property. Rummaging through the drawers, I came across a spitball shooter I had confiscated from Creed Allen some months ago. Picking it up I recalled that moment. I had been so angry with him, especially since he had hit Mountie O'Teale in the back of the head. I had been prepared to have him stand in the corner, but the look of absolute woe in his eyes had stopped me. Now holding the small cylinder in my hands, I felt my eyes mist over with tears.

"Don't cry dear heart. You aren't leaving them forever."

"I know, but I'll still miss them all the same." Neil entered the schoolroom and crossed it in a few quick strides. I gratefully slipped into his arms and rested my head on his shoulders.

"You're a part of this community now. They're not going to forget you or what you have done for them. You've done so much with them. You've done them a kindness and are beholding to you. That's a kind of debut that never goes unpaid."

"You really think that I am no longer viewed as an outsider?"

"Well yes and no. But you've got this land in your heart and everyone knows that, otherwise you would have left long ago."

I stayed in Neil's arms a moment longer, comforted by him. I thought of that night when I had a conversation with Miss Alice and contemplated leaving. If I had left I would sacrificed a surprising amount of my current life. I would have missed Mountie speaking for the first time, I would have never been friends with Fairlight Spencer, and most regretfully of all, I would have never would have fallen in love with Neil MacNeill.

"Since you're here, will you help me pick some flowers to put on the windowsills?"

"Anything to spend more time with you, my dear. I know of an excellent meadow near by." With that Neil took my hand and led me out the door. We gathered arm loads of flowers and I placed them in various containers to place on the windowsills. There were some leftover flowers and no more containers. I sent Neil over to the mission house to retrieve the hefty box that had arrived earlier in the week.. I unpacked the crate and lifted the weighty silver punch bowl out and placed it on the podium/pulpit.

"And just what are you going to do with your mother's punch bowl?" Neil questioned me with and airy arch to his eyebrows.

"A bunch of wildflowers aren't going to harm a silver punch bowl. Besides, Mother isn't here and she doesn't need to know about it. You aren't going to rat me out when they get here next Wednesday, are you?"

"Never."

After I had filled the punch bowl with the lovely flowers, I spread the graduation certificates out on the desk so I could sign my name to them. Miss Alice had already signed them, which didn't surprise me. She had watched Pastor James decorate and letter the certificates most of the evening. She was completely taken with him. Neil was standing behind me, admiring the colorful certificates.

"You know, I wish my certificates and diplomas looked half as pretty."

"Yours have more meaning than these."

"No, they don't. Do you realize what an achievement graduating from anything means around here. These six are privileged individuals."

"I never thought that school was such a privilege when I went to school. George feels the same way I'm sure."

"He will be graduating next year, won't he?"

"Yes and not a moment too soon. Mother has been worried that his mischievous pranks would get him dismissed from that new private school. Maybe spending time here before the wedding will help him to see how blessed his life is."

"He's a good kid, reminds me of myself, when I was his age. I'll show him around a bit. If you don't have us all busy doing things for the wedding."

"I won't, but I can't promise my mother won't let you off the hook so easily. I think escaping while the getting is good would be best. She really has no idea how unimportant all these little details are to me. So long as we say our vows to each other and to God, I could care less if I have to wear a burlap sack and eat possum. Our vows are the only thing that is important to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Well sharing our day with family and friends is important too."

"Have you filled in your mother about the customs of a mountain wedding?"

I blushed. "No I haven't. You know I think Bird's Eye or Jeb should explain that custom to her _after_ we leave. I would like to forgo the Black Betty tradition, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Anything my dear heart wishes for her special day shall be hers. I can't promise there won't be moonshine or other spirits present though."

"I know. It's our special day, Neil, not just mine. Right now we have to finish getting ready for a different sort of special day."

Finally the important moment in Cutter Gap arrived. We had our typical school closing recitation which concluded with the acknowledgment of the six graduates. Miss Alice did a superb job of highlighting each students' achievements, even if Arrowood Holcombe, Smith O'Teale, and Wriaght Holt's weren't as notable as Rob Allen, John Spencer, or Lizette's. Future plans were announced as well. Most of the boys would continue with their fathers' occupations. I saw a pang of jealously briefly lit in Rob Allen's eyes when John announced his college plans. It disappeared in moments because he could not begrudge his own friend's happiness. Perhaps Rob could achieve much in his life without college. I handed the graduates their wonderfully crafted certificates as they left the front of the schoolroom to return to their seats. Parents and friends alike cheered and clapped their hands and shared in the joy of the students. My heart swelled with pride. I could only hope that future graduation ceremonies would always be so joyous.

At the end of it all, to my surprise, I was recognized for my teaching skills. A flock of my most beloved students presented me with a scrapbook filled with drawings and essays about some of the whole school's favorite memories of me. Rob Allen had written the foreword to the book. In that moment I knew I was truly a part of this community and forever would belong here.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and intended only for entertainment purposes. I do not own the rights to Christy the TV series, novel or the pax movies. I do not seek profit for this, only reviews.

A/N: Here it is the final chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews and to all of you who read anonymously. Now comes the moment of truth. I **can** write a sequel or continuation of Christy's story** but** would like to hear your comments before I begin. So if you have not reviewed my work yet but have been following the story, now is the time to let me know what you think.

Chapter Nineteen

I awoke with a start before dawn on Tuesday, August 11th, five days before I was to become Mrs. MacNeill. I could feel the sticky air stirring in from the open windows. It was going to be a miserably sticky day again. I flung the limp sheet off of me. I knew better than to try for another hour of sleep. I couldn't shake the ominous feeling I got from the dream that had awoken me for the past two mornings. That dream made my sleep as uncomfortable as the humidity made my waking hours. I leaned out the window observing the gray dawn and thinking about the dream. One thing I knew for certain, the dream had nothing to do with my impending marriage. I had a feeling it had to do with those newspapers that Ben Pentland had recently been bringing to the mission house. The Knoxville papers for several weeks now had been threaded with stories from Europe. Though not front page news, I got the feeling that something more sinister could be found looming there in the short second or third page stories.

In my dreams, I find myself walking a familiar trail when a sudden thick fog swallows me up. I can't see my own hand outstretched before me and I feel slightly panicked. This heavy fog is lit up with vibrant flashes of orange and red. There is a thunderous roar which sounds familiar but yet completely unknown. Through the fog I can barely see another mist of sorts snaking its way on the ground towards me. The strange yellowish mist comes upon me quickly; it makes my lungs burn and I gag. In a blink of an eye, the heavy fog, stinging mist, and flashes of light are gone. Every thing on the trail before me is the same as it was and I had not moved an inch. Then came the part of the dream that always woke me; though everything seemed the same, I got the distinct feeling that the whole world around me had changed and not in a good way.

I shivered despite of the humidity and pulled myself from the window. I chided myself for letting my dream shake me so; I needed to be doing other things. I dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast. Ida was often too ill in the mornings to prepare food for everyone in the mission house, so I took over that chore. After breakfast I would go to Neil's cabin and start to clean up a bit before my parents arrived tomorrow. Then I had to finish packing up the things in my room that I would not need in the next five days. On the third floor of the mission house, I needed to sweep the floor and put the fresh bed linens that I had laundered yesterday on the cots to make ready for my parents as well. Somewhere in the course of the day I might get to spend a moment alone with Neil. I could not recall the last time I spent more than five minutes alone with him since before the graduation.

By the time I served breakfast, the dream that had awoken me was far from my thoughts. I hefted the heavy coffee pot up from the stove and managed to grasp the large bowl of buttered grits at the same time into the dining room. I could never fathom how Ida managed to feed everyone at promptly seven-thirty every morning. She was a wonder. I retrieved a heaping plate of bacon and ham and carried into the dining room as Marcus entered.

"Good morning Christy. So how's the blushing bride on this sticky morning?"

"I'm not a bride just yet, I have five more days. And I'm hot and sticky and probably will be all day. Not to mention that I will be covered with dust and cobwebs. Are you going to help Neil move his laboratory today?"

"If I get a chance, I will. There's a few patients that I'm checking on for Neil and one appointment at the clinic. Ruby Mae is bringing Christy Anne in for a regular check up."

"Hard to believe you were so afraid of that little child when she made her grand entrance."

"Just you wait until its your turn, Missy. Then the tables will be turned." Marcus said mockingly as he pulled out a chair for himself. "What have we got this morning? Grits again!"

"Sorry, I just can't get Ida's buckwheat cakes to turn out right. They're either too runny or I burn them black. So grits will have to do until Ida's morning sickness passes or the new teacher comes. Hopefully, she can cook on that ornery stove."

"Poor Neil is going to starve."

I swatted at Marcus with a towel I had tucked into my apron. "I can do just fine and you know it. Neil MacNeill is in no danger of starving at my hand, Mr. Black."

"I know, I know, you don't have to beat it home."

Minutes later Marcus and I were joined by Bird's Eye and Pastor James and a little later still, Miss Alice.

"Alice are you going to fetch the new teacher today?" Pastor James asked as he handed her a mug of coffee.

"Yes, I am."

I was shocked. "She's coming today? Oh, but I have so much to do today. Where on earth is she going to stay?" I started to get up from my seat, but Miss Alice's firm hand on my shoulder kept me still.

"Christy child, sit down. Miss Stokley is well aware of all that is going on here this week. She can share your room until the night before your wedding, then she shall stay with me in my cabin. We won't be back until late this afternoon, barring any ill weather. There is nothing to worry thy head about."

I took a deep breath. Miss Alice always could calmly reason through the most difficult situations, except when it came to Pastor James that is. I got a sudden pang of, could it be homesickness when I hadn't even left yet? I would miss my evening talks with Miss Alice. Ever since I came to the mission, I felt as if she were my surrogate mother. I could turn to her when I could not turn to my own mother. In many ways, Miss Alice seemed to know more of the way the world worked than my own mother. I left the breakfast table to ready Buttons for the ride to what would be my new home in five days.

As I arrived at Neil's cabin, I saw that David had already arrived to help Neil move the laboratory. Pastor James would also come along with Marcus later. I approached the open front door quietly and leaned in to watch the two men. I knew that before I arrived in Cutter Gap the two of them had been friendly, but ever since the moon-shining flap and David's interest in me, they grew somewhat distant. I was glad to see that the tension between them had smoothed over since David had left the mission house and married. My observations did not last long because Neil noticed me standing in the doorway. He came over and gathered me in his arms.

"Good morning my dear heart Are you ready to get acquainted with your new home before your parents arrive tomorrow?" He kissed my cheek several times before I could answer.

"I'm ready to do a thorough cleaning if that's what you mean."

"Why that's the very best way to get acquainted with a place, by cleaning it."

I could hear David's chuckle. "Or fix it up. Sometimes, I think I'm more familiar with the roof of our cabin than I am with Opal."

"Apparently Opal may disagree with you there, David. You've got to be careful with her now." At Neil's stern words to David, I felt my brows furrow.

"What's wrong with Opal?"

David smiled at me. "Opal's in a family way. Doc was just making sure that I take good care of her since she was anemic after her last birth. Don't worry your head about it Christy, I'm taking good care of her and will make sure she is enrolled in the new mother's group at the clinic. I suspect that she and Ida will be there together."

"That's wonderful news David! I'll have to see her soon." I knew with David there, Opal could not hold many of the old time superstitions. I really hoped she was going to have a girl. She deserved one. "Speaking of family Neil, your going to have to tell me who you are related to. Your going to have to explain what a Cutter Gap family tree looks like."

"Well it's not the straight trunk like most flatlanders assume, but rather a group of trees with the limbs of each family intertwined tightly together. I'll explain it all sometime, but we've got work to do. Come, let me help you fetch some water from the new pump. I can't have my new wife struggling down to the river to get water now can I."

"But isn't it the woman's job to get the water?"

"My dear, I don't think that our household is going to function like the rest of the Cove. We're going to be a bit unconventional. Perhaps a partnership of equals with become the norm here after a while."

"Do you really think so?"

"With you by my side, any thing is possible." Neil bent down to kiss me firmly on the lips. I returned his kiss with equal fervor. Suddenly those five days until our wedding seemed like five hundred years. I longed for the day I could explore the depths and heights of physical love between man and wife. Reluctantly, I pulled my lips from his, dizzy and breathless.

"Neil, we're not going to get any work done acting like this." I sat the bucket under the new pump. Neil grasped the handle of the pump and began to pump. As the water began to flow, he stopped and regarded me with one of his puzzling looks.

"Are you sure Christy, that you want to make a home here? It's not going to be easy, living here. Don't do it just because that's what you think I want. I'll be happy where ever you are. You're my heart, so I'll go where ever it leads me."

"I really want to stay here. For years and years. Nothing could make me happier than staying here forever with you."

"Promise me that if you become unhappy here, you'll tell me?"

"I promise. Now help me get this water warmed."

"I'll get it warmed for you. I can't let you see your wedding gift just yet."

"Wedding gift? I never thought to get you one."

"Now, now. There's no need. You're a gift enough for me."

I spent much of the day dusting, sweeping and scrubbing the puncheon floors. I caught Neil looking at me while I was kneeling on the floor scrubbing it clean. He smiled at me when he noticed me noticing him. I would have given a hundred dollars to anyone who could tell me what his thoughts were. Marcus and Pastor James stopped by at lunch bringing some sandwiches Ida had prepared with them. David and Neil were making slow progress moving the laboratory. I had no idea it contained so many items. Their progress improved with more help. Shortly after lunch, I took my leave from the men so I could do more sweeping and dusting and scrubbing at the mission house. By the time dinner was ready, every limb of my body ached and it felt like I had an inch of dust caked on top of my sweaty skin. I did not feel or look like someone who was getting married in a few days.

As Ida, Bird's Eye and I sat down to eat, we were interrupted by the sound of horses. Miss Alice had arrived with the new teacher and probably had met Pastor James on the trail. We all got up to greet them. Through my weary eyes, I discerned that Miss Sally Stokley was a warm and friendly lady. She had an abundant mass of dark blonde curls, shimmering green eyes and an inviting smile. She was like a friend you haven't met yet. I showed her to what would become her room when I moved out and we went back down for dinner.

Before bed, I scrubbed as much of the grime off of my face and arms as I could. I'd work on taking a bath before my family arrived. I wanted to talk to Sally a bit more before I went to sleep.

"Sally, Miss Alice said that your sort of local. Where are you from then?"

"I'm just over the river in Centerport. My father owns a store there. You're from Asheville, right?"

"Yes, but Cutter Gap's been my home ever since I left. I hope to make it my home for a long time."

"I'm glad your getting married, so I can introduce myself to everyone at once. Do you think they'll like me, Christy? Christy?"

I could hear her but was slipping fast into a deep sleep. I slept deeply until that same old dream woke me again in time to make breakfast. Today, I was going to attempt a nice sausage gravy to serve over the left over biscuits from last night. Marcus should be happy at least. I drew some water to heat for my bath and readied the tub on the screened in back porch.

After breakfast, I enjoyed a glorious half-hour to myself. I felt better, well at least cleaner than I had before, but still my mind was busy with all that needed to be accomplished in the next four days. I went to my room and began packing up more of my items to haul over to Neil's when my parents were going over later. Miss Alice knocked on the door frame some time later.

"I just wanted to know if thee were going to be able to attend to one more sewing circle before thy wedding?"

"Of course I can. When did you plan on having it?"

"This afternoon."

"I'll try. Could I bring Mother?"

"Certainly child."

The next few hours flew by in a blur. Neil had picked my family up from the station that morning and immediately Mother and I went to Miss Alice's sewing circle. Mother brought a large package with her. I left my Father and George in care of Neil who still had some things to move at the cabin. I did warn Neil not to let Marcus spend too much time with George. I couldn't handle those two getting into mischief before my wedding.

To my surprise, the sewing circle was really an impromptu bridal shower for me. Miss Alice knew that it was important to my mother and would be deemed a successful sort of social gathering in the Cove. Clara and Zady Spencer had pieced together some of Fairlight's quilt pieces into a small quilt the size of a throw. Everyone wished me well. Miss Alice presented me with a lovely linen handkerchief with delicately embroidered flowers.

"It was to be Margaret's on her wedding day. Thee knows the rest of the story, so I give it to thee with the fondest of wishes."

"Thank you Miss Alice. I know how much this means to you."

"Just a token of how much thee means to me."

After several of the ladies had left, Mother produced the package she had brought with her. I opened the box and pushed aside the wrapping tissue to reveal the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. As I pulled it from the box I saw that it had a scooped neckline and a dropped waist, which was in keeping with the latest fashion. The creamy white silk under dress was trimmed with lace inserts at the hem. The over dress was a sheer white silk chiffon with mid-length sleeves and beautifully embroidered all over with pale blue flowers. I gasped as did Opal and Ruby Mae.

"Go try it on Christy. It should fit perfectly. I hope it isn't too fancy."

"Oh, Mother it's simply perfect! It is a little more fancier than I wanted but that doesn't matter." I rushed off to Miss Alice's room to try it on. Opal and Ruby Mae followed to help me.

"Hit's the purtiest dress I ever did see, Miz Christy." Ruby Mae sighed as she help me lift the dress over my head.

I stood and admired the dress as Opal closed the delicate buttons in the back.

"It fits perfectly." Opal seemed pleased since she helped get all the measurements so we could send them to my mother. "Well now that we're all back here together, if there's any thing ye needed to know about the wedding night? Ruby Mae and I kin answer them for ye."

"Actually, I think I can handle this one on my own. Just be there for my mother when they take us away to the cabin."

"Are you sure, Miz Christy? I was narvous on my weddin night."

"I think I'm ready. After all, I will be under a doctor's care." We all giggled at that and left the room to show Mother, Ida, Sally and Miss Alice the dress. After everyone had a chance to admire the dress, I took it off and carefully repacked in the box.

Before dinner that evening, father produced several days' worth of newspapers from Asheville. Again that nagging, gnawing feeling from that dream overtook me. The articles had grown in size and placement in the paper. They were no longer confined to far sections, but now overran onto the front page. One recent one, had stated of President Wilson's want to stay neutral in the European war.

"Father, do you really think that the United States can stay neutral, like President Wilson says? I mean Belgium was neutral too and that didn't stop the Germans."

"We have no business interfering in Europe. They can handle there own problems like they have for years. Don't worry your head about it Girlie. Little disagreements like this one have been happening on and off since before you were born." But his words nor those in the newspaper could totally remove that uncomfortable feeling.

At long last, Sunday August 16th 1914, had arrived. The day dawned fresh and clear. The storms from yesterday swept the humidity of the past days from the mountains like sticky cobwebs. Mother and Miss Alice dotted on me in the morning, bringing me breakfast and preparing a bath for me. Everyone else who was up to it, were preparing the church with flowers or setting up the long boards making ready for the food. Today I would leave the mission house a Miss and return much later as a Mrs. I felt the excitement rising in me.

Ruby Mae and Opal along with an adorable Christy Anne, helped me dress.

"Let's see here now. Ye's got somethin blue and new in yer dress. Ye's got something old in the handkerchief Miss Alice gave ye. What's we missing?"

"Something borrowed, Mrs. Grantland." My Mother entered the room and handed me a small velvet box. Inside I found Grandma Rudd's ear bobs. "She lent them to me on my wedding day. She's lending them to you for your special day." I slipped the wires through the tiny holes in my ears with some difficulty since I didn't wear earrings often.

"Thank you Mother. I'm sorry she couldn't come."

"She's here in spirit. Are you ready? We don't want to keep your groom waiting."

With that, they helped me down the stairs and parted from my side a few steps from the church where my father was waiting. I could see the church was full. I was glad the dress did not have a very full skirt like Ida's had otherwise I might get stuck in the sea of people. The church was decorated with many beautiful wildflowers and showy wild roses. My simple bouquet was also of wild roses, tied by a blue satin ribbon.

Father walked me down the aisle toward Neil, who was resplendent in a new suit and tie, and Pastor James who was to perform the ceremony. I felt my eyes fill with tears as my father joined my hand to Neil's, but as soon as I looked up into Neil's steady hazel eyes, they stopped. I was not leaving my family at all, just adding to it and making it happier.

"Friends, we are gathered together on this fine day in God's House to witness the uniting of two people in love. Their road has been hard, but together they shall overcome all obstacles before them, guided by God's love and supported by one another. Neil are you ready?" Neil nodded and took a deep breath.

"I, Neil, take thee, Christy, to be my wife and loving partner on the journey of our lives. I will keep you strong in times of weakness, cheer you when you are sad, heal you when you are hurt and face life's challenges with you, holding your hand. In the the presence of God, friends and family, I pledge my heart to yours for all eternity. Take this ring as a symbol of my promise that I have made to you this day. It is without end, like my love for you." Neil slipped the shiny gold band on my finger, snug against the one he placed there months before.

"Christy, are you ready?" I nodded my head. I heard myself begin tearily at first then my voice grew stronger as I finished my vow.

"I, Christy, take thee, Neil, to be my husband and loving companion on the journey of our lives. I will keep you strong in times of weakness, cheer you when you are sad, heal you when you are hurt and face life's challenges with you, holding your hand. In the the presence of God, friends and family, I pledge my heart to yours for all eternity, for love knows no bounds, not even in death. Take this ring as a symbol of my promise that I have made to you this day. It is without end, like my love for you." I pushed the ring on Neil's finger and hoped that Mother had gotten the right size. I prayed that the gold band would slip easily over his large knuckle. I held my breath as I slipped it on and it fit like it had always been there.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. What God has joined together in love, let no man tear asunder. Neil it's about time for you to kiss your lovely wife."

Neil bent down and kissed me firmly and I answered his kiss with one of equal but subdued passion. Even though it was one of our more chaste kisses; it was still exciting nonetheless. It was our first kiss as husband and wife. We would save our more passion-filled kiss for later. We went out of the church amid great whoops and cheers from our audience.

The rest of the afternoon was absolutely perfect. It was unimaginable how much food had been prepared and brought to share at our celebration. We both danced with just about everyone in the whole Cove, but there was one man I wanted to share my dances with forever. Out of the corner of my eye as I spun through an intricate dance on my husband's arm, I saw Miss Alice sharing a dance with Pastor James. It was not typical for a practicing pastor to dance, but then it was not everyday that the only doctor in the area got married. I also saw my baby brother asking Lizette Holcombe for a dance. I thought I saw him making cow eyes at her during lunch, now I was sure he was smitten. It looked like our new schoolteacher was not going to stay single long. Marcus looked like he was positively smitten with Sally as they danced together.

As the day wore close to evening and the lively tunes diminished into slow, longing ballads, I rounded up all the single ladies of the Cove to have a bouquet toss. This was one Asheville tradition I wasn't going to miss out on.

"Miss Alice you are going to join that group of ladies out there, aren't you? You wouldn't want to disappoint the bride on her special day, right?" I asked as I gently nudged her toward the others.

"No, I suppose not."

"Good, then go join them."

I waited for her to join the group, then turned my back to them and counted to three. I tossed my lovely bouquet in the air, high above my head. I turned around in time to see it unquestionably land in Miss Alice's hand, like it was guided there by some Divine force. The look of amazement on her face was priceless.

Without further delay, I was surrounded by Ruby Mae, Opal, Ida and some other ladies. I knew what was coming and put up just enough of a fuss to draw attention to myself. They led me to a decorated a wagon amid my mock shrieks of protest. A group of men were doing the same to Neil. I looked back to see Mother red-faced with horror, but Bird's Eye, I could see, was calmly explaining to her the principle of this mountain custom, at which point, Mother's face grew even more embarrassed. Oh, if only I could hear his words to her! I was sure to here about it later.

Neil and I were deposited into the wagon together. Our driver was Jeb Spencer. As he clicked to the horses, the wagon lurched forward. Neil gave me a kiss to start our journey and we waved to the lingering crowd. Everyone would stay to nearly nightfall until the supplies of food and music were exhausted.

"Now mind ye two. No carryin on til ye git to the cabin, ye hear back thar? Cain't have the horses spooked A couple of the wimmin folk came by and put out a nice spread fer ye. Made the place look right nice too."

"Thanks Jeb."

We arrived at our cabin in no time. Jeb waved as he left. Neil carried me across the threshold. He showed me my new wedding gift, a brand new cook stove. Now there would be no more excuses for burnt pancakes for breakfast. I had to laugh. Neil led me by the hand to our new bedroom. It was furnished with the same bed and chests, but the room was more spacious than before.

"I am so happy. You have no idea how happy you have made me, Christy. I can't begin to tell you."

"Then don't tell me, Neil, show me. Show me how much I mean to you."

In the next moment, as Neil's kisses trailed down my neck and traveled lower, I felt as if the world had stopped along with my breath. As the delicate buttons on my dress were undone by Neil's hand and my dress fell away, everything felt right with the world, or at least in this small cabin in Cutter Gap. In that moment nothing else mattered but Neil and I.


End file.
